The Paper Mario Chronicles 2: An adventure of Time
by Zimthetim
Summary: This is the sequel to the first fan-fic I made, The Paper Mario Chronicles. This time Bowser Jr. mysteriously steals the Star Rod and wreaks havoc upon the Mushroom Kingdom. It's all up to Goombella to save the Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser Jr.'s rule.
1. Prologue

**The Paper Mario **

** Chronicles 2: An Adventure Through Time**

**Prologue**

Ahem! About five days ago, three heroes of light defeated the Shadow Queen and protected the world from One thousand years of darkness. Bowser Jr. was infuriated when he saw his father once again get stomped on by Mario.

**Bowser's Castle**

Bowser Jr.: Gweh! Heh! Heh! But this time I'll stop him with my ultimate plan!

Kamek: And What exactly would be that?

Bowser Jr.: By stealing the Star Rod of Course!

Kamek: Don't you think the Star Spirits would've had that thing locked up?

Another Bowser Jr.: Here's your Star Rod Bowser Jr.!

Bowser Jr.: Have fun conquering the world, Bowser Jr.!

The other Bowser Jr. uses the Star Rod to warp back to his original time.

Kamek: What the heck just happened?

Bowser Jr.: Hee! Hee! Hee! I'm going to use the Star Rod from the future to steal the one in the present to give it to me in the past!

Kamek: I think I understand.

Bowser Jr. uses the Star Rod to warp back in time.

Bowser Jr.: Here's your Star Rod Bowser Jr.!

Other Bowser Jr.: Have fun conquering the world, Bowser Jr.!

Bowser Jr. uses the Star Rod to warp back to his original time.

Kamek: You are such a genius! Now what?

Bowser Jr.: Now I wish that my daddy would've succeeded in taking over the world. Ahem! I wish my father would've succeeded in conquering the world!

Five days before...

**Princess Peach's Castle.**

Mario and Co. climb up some stairs that once stood behind Kammy and then enter a door, to some more stairs and yet another hallway. Mario opens the door to an extremely long Hallway. Through the door of that hallway is some more stairs leading left. Through that door is the last balcony. Through that door is a very long swirling staircase. And finally, through that door is a bridge to a giant arena.

Bowser: You made it! So glad you could come!

Princess Peach: Bowser will crush you!

Bowser: With this Star Rod, I can do anything! Even ressurect the Shadow Queen! Which is exactly what I'm gonna' do! I wish the Shadow Queen was resurrected and possessed Princess Peach again!

Princess Peach: What?! You planned this all along!

Bowser: Heh! Heh! And you totally fell for it too! Big time! Like I care about you! Gwar! Har! Har! Har! Har!

Suddenly the Shadow Queen spontaneously appears and possesses Princess Peach.

Bowser: Now, you will do as I say, and take over this world for me!

Shadow Queen: Again with the obey me thing!

Bowser: I'll just use the Star Rod! I wish the Shadow Queen would make me ruler of the world!

Shadow Queen: Yes Master!

The Shadow Queen instantly in a flash makes Bowser ruler of the world. Bowser gains a crown and a cape.

Bowser: Now to dispose of you!

Goombella: This isn't supposed to happen. Good guys are supposed to always win!

Bowser: I wish from this moment on that Mario wouldn't exist!

Mario dissapears.

Goombella: MARIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Lord Crump trys to fart on Bowser. But just before he can finish his attack-

Bowser: I wish you we're nothing but a toy!

Lord Crump turns into a toy with a Mcdonalds Happy Meal.

Bowser: Your next, pretty!

Goombella: Leave me alone!

Bowser Jr.: Dad wait! Let me have her! She looks way better than Wendy!

Bowser: Oh, ok.

Goombella: Ewww!!!! Get away Freak!

Bowser Jr.: You do what I say now or I'll have Daddy turn you into stone! Hey, Daddy! Lemme' try out the Star Rod!

Bowser: Oh, ok. But give it back when your done, ok?

**Princess Peach's Castle: Bowser Jr.'s room.**

Goombella tries to run.

Bowser Jr.: I wish you were chained to me.

Goombella stops in her tracks and notices a chain linked to a whole bunch of chains leading to Bowser Jr. on her leg.

Bowser Jr.: I wish the chain was shorter.

Goombella gets closer to Bowser Jr..

Bowser Jr.: I wish the chain was shorter.

Goombella gets closer to Bowser Jr..

Bowser Jr. tries to kiss Goombella. Goombella bites Bowser Jr.'s arm.

Bowser Jr.: Ow! I wish you were sent back in time one day!

Goombella disapears.

Bowser Jr.: Oops. I now have a flaw in my plan.

**Toad Town**

Goombella: I have to stop him!

Goombella sees Mario, herself and Lord Crump heading for the RoguePort docks.

Goombella: Oh yeah! This is the day we go to Fahr Outpost to blast ourself to Bowser's Castle!

**Star Temple**

Goombella: TWINK! TWINK! I hope I'm not too late!

Bowser Jr.: You are. I knew you'd come here for help, so I got here first and froze all the Star Spirits! Now come quietly with me and I'll let you off easily.

Goombella: Never!

Bowser Jr.: Fine! You chose your own fate. I wish Goombella was d- unh!!!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Leave her alone!

Goombella: Koopa Troopa Jr.!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: I just can't live in a world without my sweet, sweet, Goombella.

Goombella: Awwwww. That's so nice of you!

Bowser Jr.: Hey! I'm just getting started!

Black, Green and Yellow try to slow Bowser Jr. down.

**Star Haven**

Koopa Troopa Jr. and Goombella jump off Star Haven onto the Axem-Ranger's Ship.

Axem-Ranger Green: We heard you were in danger. What's the problem!

Goombella: Bowser Jr. has the Star Rod and killed Mario!

Axem-Ranger Green: What?! Then we'll do everything in our power to stop him and ensure your safety.

Axem-Ranger Black: He's ganging on us!

Axem-Ranger Green: Activate Light speed! He'll never be able to tell which way we went!

The Axem-Ranger's Ship goes into light speed and outta' sight for Bowser Jr.. Bowser Jr. jumps off the Dark cloud.

**The Axem-Ranger's Ship**

Axem-Ranger Green: All our research has come up with is that: The only way to get the Star Rod without really trying is to find the Seven Clues. Each Clue leads to another. The Seventh Clue shall reveal the answer.

Goombella: Then let's get started!

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1: Goombarific!

**The Paper Mario **

**Chronicles: An Adventure Through Time**

**Chapter 1: Goombarific!**

Axem-Ranger Green: Goombella. Our research has lead us to believe that the first clue is in Goomba Village.

Goombella: Then let's go there then!

Axem-Ranger Green: We're hovering over it as we speak.

Suddenly the Axem-Ranger's ship dissapears. Everyone starts plummeting to the ground.

Goombella: Why are we falling?!

Axem-Ranger Green: Bowser Jr. must of wished our ship was gone.

Everyone lands in a net.

**Just Outside Goomba Village**

Goombella: Well that was convenient.

Bowser Jr.: Hee! Hee! Hee!

Axem-Ranger Green: Run Goombella! We'll slow him down!

Goombella and Koopa Troopa Jr. run away.

Bowser Jr.: Don't get in my way Mortals!

Axem-Ranger Green: Axem-Rangers GO!

Meanwhile...

**Goomba Village**

Goombella: Where am I?

Goombario: Welcome stranger to Goomba Village.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: We need to hide! Quick!

Goombario: Then follow me into the forest.

**Goomba Village Forest**

Goombario: This is my sister Goombaria.

Goombaria: How do you do?

Goombella: Good. Thank you.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: We need to give you a new identity so when Bowser Jr. wishes to know where you are he'll see you disguised as someone else.

Goombella: That makes sense.

Goombario: You can be disguised as my sister.

Goombella and Goombaria trade clothes while Goombario and Koopa Troopa Jr. look away.

Goombella: How do I look?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Wow. You look just like Goombaria.

**Goomba Village**

Bowser Jr.: I'm looking for a small Goomba Girl about yea high. Goes by the name of Goombella. Ring a bell?

Goompa: I swear I don't know what your talking about.

Bowser Jr.: Don't make me wish you turned into stone.

Goompa: Go ahead. It won't help you.

Bowser Jr.: Oh really? What if I turned your wife into stone?

Goompa: Go ahead.

Goomma: HONEY!!!!!!!!!!

Bowser Jr.: I wish Goompa's wife was turned into stone.

Goomma turns into stone.

Goompa: It didn't help you so was it worth it? No.

Bowser Jr.: Want me to turn your Toby Mac Cds into stone?

Goompa: NO! ANYTHING BUT MY TOBY MAC CDS! I saw my son go with a little Goomba girl and a small Koopa into the forest. Just spare my son!

Bowser Jr.: I thought all you cared about were your Toby Mac cds.

Goompa: I care about my _**Son**_ny D too!

**Goomba Village Forest**

Bowser Jr.: Goombella! I've finally found you!

Goombaria: Who's Goombella?

Bowser Jr.: Don't play dumb! I'm taking you back to your cage in my castle. I'm here to rescue you from these stupid pests!

Goombaria: I don't know what your talking about!

Bowser Jr.: I wish me and Goombella were in my father's castle!

Suddenly Goombaria and Bowser Jr. disappeared.

Goombario: It worked! Will you go out with me?

Goombella: What?

Goombario: I said you stole her identity.

Goombella: I thought you asked me to go out with you.

Goombario: I didn't say that....................... PLEASE?! ALL THE KIDS MAKE FUN OF ME IN SCHOOL BECAUSE I CAN'T GET A GIRL! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS!!!!!!!!

Goombella: I'm already going out with someone. But if I wasn't then I would accept.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR GOING DOWN!!!!!!!!

Mini-boss: Goombario

Koopa Troopa Jr. starts out w/ 10 hp

Goombario starts out w/ 10 hp

Koopa Troopa Jr. starts out the battle doing Momma's Mad. If you don't know what this move is and haven't read the first book. Read it. Or if you have read the first book then: YOU SERIOUSLY FORGOT WHAT THIS MOVE IS?!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU FORGET IT?! FOR SHAME!!!!!! Thank-you and have a nice day! : D

Goombario takes unlimited damage. Goombario drops out of battle. Goombario loses the battle. End of Battle.

Goombella: Was a mini-boss fight really necessary? Am I really that worth it? Wow. You guys are so worth going out with.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: C'mon. Let's find the first Clue.

Goombario: Hey! I wanna' join your party!

Goombella: Dude. You never had any arms and now you've lost a leg.

Goombario: It's just an cut. I'll put a band-aid on it.

Goombella: Your not taking this seriously. Do you know how dangerous this is gonna' be?

Goombario: For you, it's worth it.

Goombella: Awwww.... Oh, Ok.

Goombario joined the party!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Can we get moving?

**Goomba Village**

Goombario: My house! It's on fire!

Goompa: Everyone and some different colored strangers calling themselves the Axem-Rangers were turned to stone. Good thing my son and daughter are alive.

Goombario: Dad! The house is on fire!

Goompa: So? It's just a fire. Big deal.

Goombella: I can totally see how your related.

Goompa: So- hic!-

Goombario: Dad? How many Sonny-Ds have you been drinking? Are you drunk?

Goompa falls flat on the ground.

Goompa: 999 billion Sonny-Ds on the wall! 999- hic! billion Sonny- hic!-Ds on the wall! You take one- hic! and add it to the wall!- hic!

Goompa drinks another Sonny-D.

Goompa: 1000 billion Sonny-Ds on the-hic!

Goombella: You drank 1000 billion Sonny-Ds?

Goompa: Tell my Son that I L- hic! As I was saying: hic! Tell my son that I loathe him for- hic! not buying me Sonny-Ds.

Goombario: *Sniff* *Sniff*

Goombario starts crying.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Do you know where a clue is to finding the Star Rod?

Goompa: Yeah,- hic! Lemme' get it for ya'- hic!

Goompa coughs up a scroll.

Goombella: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!! I'm not touching that!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Girls! Pth! They just can't stand icky slimy thingys!

Koopa Troopa Jr. opens it and reads it: "To get the Star Rod one must- It just stops right there.

Suddenly the Scroll flys up in the air and creates a portal. Captain Jack Sparrow comes out of the Portal.

Captain Jack Sparrow: You'll be needing me compass mate.

Captain Jack Sparrow hands Koopa Troopa Jr. the compass and goes back through the portal. The portal closes and the scroll goes into Goombella's Pocket.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Why does she get the scroll? I'm the one who opened it.

Goompa: Because she's the deliverer.

Goombario: Oh so your not drunk now?

Goompa: It's just me not being drunk. Pth! Big deal.

Goombella: I'm the what?

Goompa: Legend says "The deliverer will stop the mutant turtle thingy and save the world from being drunk by Beer instead of Sunny-D in which will transform the world into an awesomer world."

Goombella: You've got to be kidding me!

Goombario: It's true! I have read the book of Sonny-D myself. It says that.

Goombella: And what's with the Captain Jack Sparrow thingy? He's not even real.

Everyone but Goombella: I don't know.

Goombella: Lemme' guess: All of these events have been recorded into a book titled the Paper Mario Chronicles: An Adventure through time?

Goompa: Pretty much. Not much makes sense around here anyways. I mean, You, Me, and Goombario are both walking, talking, evil mushrooms. And Koopa Troopa Jr. is a walking-talking baby turtle that is still inside his shell. The fact that Captain Jack Sparrow himself gave Koopa Troopa Jr. that compass is proof right there.

Goombella: I guess we better get started on our adventure then. So where next Koopa Troopa Jr.?

Koopa Troopa Jr..: The compass points to what I want most so this should be easy.

Koopa Troopa Jr. looks at the compass which points to Goombella.

Goombella: You Pervert!

Goombella kicks Koopa Troopa Jr. in the nuts.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: #$% this compass!

Goombario: Gimme it.

Goombario looks at the compass and surprisingly it points at Goombella too.

Goombario: Oh that just ain't fair.

Goombella slaps Goombario.

Goombario: Oomph!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Hey! Why'd he get slapped and me get kicked in the nuts!

Goombella: I have more affection for Goombas.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Now that's just racist!

Goombella takes the compass and it points towards Dry Dry Outpost.

Goombella: Dry Dry Outpost, here we come!

End of Chapter

Goombella's Diary Mini-Chapter:

Goombella: Dear Diary, Today I totally went insane from all the craziness going on. But I managed to pull through. There was a drunk guy, Captain Jack Sparrow and some Sunny-Ds. I found a really cute Goomba guy! But unfortunately I must remain loyal to Lord Crump. If he found out I was cheating on him then he would be so mad. I will never date anyone else until his death is confirmed. He's a toy in a Mcdonalds kids meal right now so he probably is doing ok. I swear on behalf of all who gave their lives just to protect me that their deaths will not be in vain and I will find and free Lord Crump, my love!

End of Mini-Chapter.

Goombaria Mini-Chapter:

Goombaria: Ungh...

Goombaria wakes up to an evil looking room. She's in a black bed. There is two torches to her left and to her right.

Goombaria: Where am I? Who am I?

Goombaria has a flash-back:

Goombaria is next to Bowser Jr. in a familiar forest.

Bowser Jr.: - I'm here rescue you from these pests!

The flash-back ends there.

Goombaria: Where is that forest? I know that forest. And that Koopa? Who is he? He said he was rescuing me from the so-called pests.

Bowser Jr. comes into the room from an crystal en-jeweled room.

Bowser Jr.: So my sweet. Did you sleep well?

Goombaria: Who are you?

Bowser Jr.: I am the great and mighty Bowser Jr.! Son of the dark lord, Bowser!

Goombaria: Bowser Jr.? Is it? For saving my life from the pests I pledge my will and trust. I am yours to command. Your humble servant.

Bowser Jr.: What are you talking about?

Goombaria: Did I displease you master?

Bowser Jr.: What? Uh... No?

Goombaria: How may I serve you master?

Bowser Jr.: Uh....... Are you SURE your Goombella?

Goombaria: Is that my name? Then from now on I shall be known as Goombella.

Bowser Jr.: I need to be alone for a minute. Bowser Jr. leaves the room.

Goombaria: Ungh!

Goombaria: Another flash-back? I see another Goomba. It's a girl. She has a Goomba and a Koopa with her. They must be the pests Master was talking about!

Goombaria's flash-back ends.

Goombaria: Oh well. At-least I'm in the safety of my Master's Castle walls.

End of Mini-Chapter.


	3. Chapter 2: Goombella and the Five Tests

*

**The Paper Mario **

**Chronicles 2:**

**An adventure through Time.**

**Chapter 2: Goombella and the Five Tests**

**Toad Town Train Station**

Goombella: Ok, according to the clue we gotta go to Dry Dry Outpost.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Hey baby, Are you a Tootsie-pop? Because your tootsie is popping!

Goombella: Were you even paying attention or were you thinking of things to say to hit on me?!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Maybe you should take off your jacket because it looks like your getting hot.

Goombella: Uh... Koopa Troopa Jr.? I'm not wearing a jacket.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Then mission acomplished!

Goombella: It was cute, but you kept on hitting on me and I'm trying to get serious with you so now it's just plain annoying!

Goombario: Hey Goombella!

Goombella: Wuz' up Goombario?

Goombella: Let's go to Dry Dry Outpost then!

Later...

**Rugged Mountain**

Train Conductor: To reach Dry Dry Outpost you must climb over the entire mountain and do not get any help whatsoever. You'll most likely die. Good luck lozers!

Goombella: You can't just leave me here! I want to go back to Toad Town!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Yeah!

Train Conductor: You didn't read our fine print!

Goombario: It says right here that well take you to Rugged Mountain for 5 coins.

Train Conductor: You didn't read our fine print within the fine print!

Goombario holds up a magnifying glass to the fine print.

Goombario: We don't take you back and are responsible for nothing that happens to you if you ride this train. Hey that's not fair!

Train Conductor: If it's the fine print it's fair so bye-bye lozers!

The Train Conductor rides on the train to Toad Town leaving Goombella and the gang behind.

Parakarry: I'll fly you over this mountain if you help me find my missing letters.

Goombella: Will you fly us over the mountain if I give you something really good?

Parakarry: Ok.

Parakarry flies them over the mountain.

Parakarry: So what do I get that's reall-

Goombella just then kissed Parakarry.

Goombella: That was it.

Parakarry looked at Goombella and fell in love................... until Goombario and Koopa Troopa Jr. started beating him up.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Why did you do that?!

Goombella: I wanted it to look like an accident in case someone was watching. So let's start mugging him.

Goombario rips off Parakarry's wings and tapes them to his back.

Goombario: Hey! Look at me! I'm a paragoomba now! I can fly!

One of Goombario's wings fall off. Goombario falls- Hard.

Goombario: Don't worry, It just needs more tape.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Uh... You know I could've just magically grown wings instead of having to mug Parakarry you know.

Goombella: Yeah, but this is more fun.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Your sick! You know that? That's what I like about you.

Goombella: Ugh! Men!

Goombario: Hey! What did I do to you?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Everything.

Goombario: Shutup.

2 hours later...

Goombella: We've been wandering this desert forever! When are we going to get Dry Dry Outpost?

Some Mouse: I live in Dry Dry Outpost. If you want, I can take you there.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Who the heck are you?

Some Mouse: I'm a creepy mouse thing.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Ooooooooooooooook.....

Later... Like, not too later but later...

**Dry Dry Outpost**

Goombella: Thanks stranger! We never properly met, I'm Goombella. And this is Koopa Troopa Jr. and Goombario. And you are?

Some Mouse: My name is Some Mouse.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Ooooooooooooooooook.....

Goombario: So where's the next clue to finding the Star Rod without really trying?

Mouse Leader: It's right here! But you'll have to pass the test before you can have it.

Goombella: What are the tests?

Mouse Leader: You must take five tests. The test of truth, the test strength, the test of wisdom, the test of trust, and the test of chocolate bars.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: What does chocolate bars have to do wi-

Mouse Leader: Silence! We begin now! Now Gombulla,-

Goombella: It's Goombe-

Mouse Leader: Silence! You must answer truthfully. But first you must step on this panel so that if you answer false you will fall into this pit of bacon.

Goombella: But I'm a vegetarian.

Mouse Leader: Silence! Now... What is your name?

Goombella: Um... Goombella?

Mouse Leader: What is your quest?

Goombella: To save the world from total darkness.

Mouse Leader: What is your favorite color?

Goombella: Pink.

Mouse Leader: You pass. Now for the second test, see that boulder? Pick it up.

Goombella: How in the world am I supposed to do that?

Mouse Leader: Oh....... Let's just move on. Now for the third test, pretend you are going into the journey through the desert. What do you do before going?

Goombella: Trick a Parakoopa into flying me across it.

Mouse Leader: You pass. Now for the fourth test. Turn around and I want you to fall backwards. Don't worry I'll catch you.

Goombella: I don't trust you! I barely even know you!

Mouse Leader: You pass. Now for the fifth test. Eat this chocolate bar.

Goombella: I still don't trust you.

Mouse Leader: You pass. This chocolate bar had poison in it. That was really actually the test of truth. Congratulations! You may have the second clue! Oh Jaaack!

Captain Jack Sparrow: Right mate! Here you are!

Goombella got the second clue! The two clues fuse into one!

Goombella: It says: To get the Star Rod one must give it to- It stopped again.

Captain Jack Sparrow leaves.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Let's check where we need to go next. It should tell us what we want most and we want to go where the next clue is so...

Koopa Troopa Jr. pulls out the compass. It points to Goombella.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Aw crap.

Koopa Troopa Jr. gets hit in the nuts. Goombella takes the compass. It points to Goombella.

Goombella: What the heck? It must be broken!

Captain Jack Sparrow: Its inside you mate.

Goombella: Didn't you leave?

Captain Jack Sparrow: Uhh.... LOOK OVER THERE!!!!!

Goombella looks behind her then looks back to see that Captain Jack Sparrow is gone.

Goombario: Lets go to Toad Town.

Goombario flys Goombella and Koopa Troopa Jr. back to Toad Town. End of Chapter.

Goombaria/ Bowser Jr. Mini Chapter

**Bowser/ Peach's Castle**

Bowser Jr.: Look Goombella, I'm going to see what your friends are up to. They seem to be hangin' out with another goomba from what my scouts said. What the heck is going on here?

Goombaria follows Bowser Jr. into one his father's clown face vehicles.

Goombaria: Where are we going master?

Bowser Jr.: Aaah! How'd you get in here?

Goombaria: I followed you.

Bowser Jr.: Well I guess you'll have to come along.

**Toad Town**

Bowser Jr. and Goombaria land near Mario's house where Goombella, Goombario, Koopa Troopa Jr., Pro. Frankly, and Pro. Kolorado meet up.

Goombaria's thoughts: Ungh! Another flash-back?

Goombaria's flashback:

Goombario: This is my sister Goombaria.

Goombaria: How do you do?

Goombella: Good. Thank you.

Goombaria's thoughts: So my real name is Goombaria?

End of mini-chapter.


	4. Chapter 3: Goombella's Inside Story

**The Paper Mario**

**Chronicles 2:**

**An adventure through time**

**Chapter 3: Goombella's Inside Story**

**Toad Town: Mario's House**

Goombella: So what are you guys doing here?

Pro. Frankly: I don't know, We were here when you left to defeat Bowser.

Pro. Kolorado: The real question is, what are you doing here?

Goombella: Oh yeah. You see, we never really defeated him because somehow Bowser now has control over the Shadow Queen. So... now were trying to get the Star Rod from Bowser Jr. again.

Pro. Frankly: I see. So now what?

Goombella: Were looking for clues and the next one we need to find is inside me.

Pro. Frankly: Right. I'll just pull up this x-ray machine to you.

Pro. Frankly x-rays Goombella.

Pro. Frankly: It's underneath your brain. I suggest Koopa Troopa Jr. and Goombario go up your nose and receive it and come back out. Koopa Troopa Jr.? Goombario? Will you step right here please?

Koopa Troopa Jr. and Goombario do so and Pro. Frankly presses a button. They are hit with a powerful ray and shrink onto a flower they were originally standing on. Pro. Frankly makes Goombella sniff it.

Pro. Frankly: Whack her in the side of the head Pro. Kolorado?

Goombella: Excuse m-

WHAM!!!!!

Goombella is unconscious. Meanwhile inside Goombella...

**Inside Goombella**

Pro. Frankly: Koopa Troopa Jr.? Goombario? Do you copy?

Goombario: We're right here.

Pro. Frankly: Good. Now I want you to proceed through the nasal passage.

Goombario: Ok.

later...

Koopa Troopa Jr.: We made it through. I see the brain. Man, it's huge! Who knew Goombella was this smart!

Goombario: Try to stay on task.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: I was just complimenting on Goombella's large and enormous brain.

Goombario: You do realize that she's unconscious and can't hear everything you've said to hit on her.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Oh yeah? Bring it on man!

Goombario: Here it comes!

Koopa Troopa Jr. and Goombario start beating eachother up.

Pro. Frankly: Um... guys? Isn't there a scroll to be finding?

Koopa Troopa Jr. and Goombario: Oh yeah.

**Mario's House (Outside Goombella)**

Bowser Jr.: What's going on here?

Pro. Frankly: Uh... nothing! We're definitely not trying to stop you and are utterly defenseless as of now. Dang it! I said it out loud!

Bowser Jr.: It's miniboss time!

Mini-boss: Bowser Jr.

Goombaria: Don't forget me!

Mini-boss: Bowser Jr. and Goombaria

Bowser Jr. starts out w/ unlimited hp

Goombaria starts out w/ 10000 hp

Pro. Frankly starts out w/ 0.00000000000000000000001 hp

Bowser Jr.: Pth! Luigi has more hp then you!

Pro. Frankly: Please spare me!

Goombaria: Your too old to live!

Bowser Jr. unleashes dark energy doing unlimited hp. Goombaria does a head-bonk doing 500 hp. Meanwhile...

**Inside Goombella**

Goombario: Why is the ground shaking?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: There must be an epic battle going on outside Goombella.

Goombario: Pro. Frankly? Do you copy?

The walky talky responds with noises of Pro. Frankly being beaten up brutally.

Pro. Frankly: Please! No! Anything but my nuts!

WHAM!!!!

Pro. Frankly: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Goombario: Don't worry he's doing fine.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Look! It's the scroll!

The scroll glows and teleports Goombario and Koopa Troopa Jr. outside Goombella.

**Mario's House**

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Yeah! I'm big again!

The scroll glows and Captain Jack Sparrow crashes through the window.

Captain Jack Sparrow: Wuz' up mates!

Captain Jack Sparrow punches Bowser Jr. and Goombaria all the way back to Bowser's Castle/ Princess Peach's Castle

Bowser Jr.: You haven't seen the last of me!

Captain Jack Sparrow jumps through a different window.

Pro. Kolorado: You could've just gone through the door, or the window you already broke.

Captain Jack Sparrow: Yeah but that's just not me.

Captain Jack Sparrow jumps through another window. Wham!

Captain Jack Sparrow: I think I hit a tree, but I'm ok.

Goombario: Let's wait till Goombella wakes up before opening the scroll.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Yeah alright.

End of Chapter

Bowser Jr./ Goombaria's mini-chapter

Bowser Jr.: How could I have lost?! I know! I'll use the Star Rod and wish they were dead! Ahem! I wish Koopa Troopa Jr. and Goombario were dead!

Star Rod: No.

Bowser Jr.: What? Did the Star Rod just talk?! What's going on here?!

Star Rod: Star Rod needs to charge. Too many wishes have been made.

Bowser Jr.: How long does it take to recharge?

Star Rod: 2 years.

Bowser Jr.: What?! Koopa Troopa Jr. and Goombario could have stopped me by then! Is there any other solution?

Star Rod: Have the Star Spirits recharge it in a matter of seconds.

Bowser Jr.: Dang it! I wished they were frozen in ice! I just hope they don't stop me by then...

Goombaria: Um... Bowser Jr.?

Bowser Jr.: What is it Goombella?

Goombaria: Um... I'm not Goombella. I'm Goombaria.

Bowser Jr.: I don't care anymore.

Goombaria: But I am still your loyal servant.

Bowser Jr.: That is fine.

End of mini-chapter.


	5. Chapter 4: The Three Wishes

**The Paper Mario**

**Chronicles 2:**

**An Adventure Through Time**

**Chapter 4: The Three wishes**

**Toad Town: Mario's House**

Goombella woke up and walked outside her room. The others quickly explained what had happened when she was unconscious.

Goombella: Right, now lets open that scroll.

The scroll fused with the other two scrolls. Goombella opened it and started reading it.

Goombella: To get the Star Rod one must give it to him/herself- It stops again. This clue is getting more mysterious with each new scroll. So Koopa Troopa Jr., where's the next clue?

Koopa Troopa Jr. pulls out the compass.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Please don't point to Goombella, my nuts can't take it.

It points to Rogue Port -

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Whew! Thx little compass!

The compass then points to Goombella.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Oh you are cruel!

Goombella kicks Koopa Troopa Jr. in the nuts.

Goombella: Looks like we're going to Rogue Port.

?????: STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!

Goombella: Parakarry? Is that you?

Karry: It's just karry thanks to you! I want my wings back!

Goombario: Yeah, um, I burned them because I didn't really have a use for them, and the tape was falling off.

Karry: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Mini-boss: Karry

Karry starts out w/ 110 hp

Goombella starts out w/ 100 hp

Goombario starts out w/ 100 hp

Koopa Troopa Jr. starts out w/ 100 hp

Goombella starts off the battle by doing a head-bonk doing 50 damage.

Goombario does a head-bonk doing 50 damage.

Koopa Troopa Jr. jumps on Karry doing 50 damage.

Karry drops out of battle. Karry loses the battle. Our three heroes level up to level 2. End of Battle.

Karry is dead.

Karry as a ghost: Argh! I lost! Hey, who are you?

King Boo: You can see me?

Meanwhile...

**Toad Town Port**

Giant Tuna: No! I'm not taking you to Rogue Port!

Goombella: Why not?

Giant Tuna: Because you keep calling me a giant tuna! I'm a whale! How many times do I need to say it?!

Goombella: Will a Scooby Snack do?

Giant Tuna: How many you got on ya'?

Goombella: Crap, I'm all out.

Giant Tuna: Guess, Rogue Port will have to wait.

Cortez: I'll take you.

Goombella: Thx. Sorry Giant Tuna, but we have to go there, It's important.

Giant Tuna: I'm a whale!

Cortez: All we have to eat are pickles and eggs.

**Rogue Port**

Koopa Troopa Jr.: I think I'm gonna' barf. Bluaaaaaaaagh!!!!

Goombario: Hey, where'd you get the carrots?

Goombella: Guys! We're here for the scroll, not to fight!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Yes Ma'am, we'll behave.

Goombario: You kiss-butt!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Atleast I know how to kiss butts!

Some Guy: Hey! Pretty Girl! Want to buy some trinkets and goodies I have?

Goombella: I'll take that mysterious lamp.

Some Guy: What this? I've heard that when rubbed by a pure-hearted person a genie will come out and give them three wishes. As you can see it won't budge for me.

Goombella returns to the group.

Goombario and Koopa Troopa Jr.: What's that?

Goombella: It's a magical lamp.

Goombella rubs it.

Genie: Dude! I'm in the middle of bathing! Why did you summon me?! Oh. A new master? Ok, you get three wishes. You can't wish for somebody to fall in love with you, raise people from dead, or wish for more wishes.

Goombella: Let's split the wishes.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: I wish whenever I hold the compass that points to what you want most wouldn't point to Goombella.

Genie: No. Make a different wish.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: I wish we had the scroll we're looking for.

Genie: Done!

Suddenly a scroll appears and fuses with the other scrolls.

Goombella: I'm going to save my wish.

Goombario: Can I do my wish in private? It's embarassing.

Goombella: Yeah sure.

Goombario and the genie go behind a corner.

Goombario: I wish that Goombella would know how I feel about her.

Genie: Why? Can't you just tell her yourself?

Goombario: I don't have the courage to tell her in person.

Genie: Ok..... Done!

Goombario and the Genie return to the group. The Genie goes inside Goombella's lamp. Goombella pulls out the scroll and starts reading it.

Goombella: To get the Star Rod one must give it to him/herself by using the Star Rod to- It stops again. Koopa Troopa Jr.? You know what to do.

Koopa Troopa Jr. pulls out the compass. His legs shaking. He looks at with all his courage to find that it's pointing to Goombella.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

Captain Jack Sparrow: You can't escape who you are mate. It's Inevitable.

Koopa Troopa Jr. gets kicked in the nuts.

Goombario: How did you even get here?

Captain Jack Sparrow: Uh...

The Captain explodes but for some reason there was no shrapnel.

End of Chapter

Goombaria/ Bowser Jr. mini chapter

Goombaria is in her room in Bowser Jr.'s castle. Wendy comes in.

Wendy: You better keep away from Bowser Jr.! He's mine!

Goombaria: I'm sorry. I couldn't hear what you said.

Wendy and Goombaria start fighting epicly. Meanwhile Kamek and Lemmy Koopa are hiding in the closet.

Kamek (whispering): Dude, cat fight.

Lemmy (whispering): I'm taking pictures with my cellphone.

End of mini-chapter


	6. Chapter 5: Everyone hates that blooper

**The Paper Mario**

**Chronicles 2:**

**An Adventure Through Time**

**Chapter 5: Everyone hates that blooper**

**Toad Town**

Goombella: Ok, let's read the scroll. To get the Star Rod one must give it to him/herself and then use- it stops again.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: We need to go Starborn Valley.

???????: STOP RIGHT THERE!

?????: Heh! Heh! Heh!

Goombario: Who's that?

Karry: It's me, Karry.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: What happened to your face?

Karry: You killed me. But I rose back from the dead, thanks to my new master, and became a Dry bones. I'm basically a zombie. You shall now know me as Dry Karry.

King Boo: Minion! Attack!

Mini-boss: King Boo and Dry Karry.

King Boo starts out w/ 230 hp

Dry Karry starts out w/ 130 hp

Goombella starts out w/ 150 hp

Koopa Troopa Jr. starts out w/ 150 hp

Goombario starts out w/ 150 hp

Goombella starts out by doing a he- Dry Karry falls apart because he's a zombie.

Goombella's starts out by doing a he- She goes right through King Boo because he's a ghost.

Goombella: I can't even get a hit on them!

King Boo and Dry Karry lose the battle, whimps. End of battle.

King Boo: We'll be back!

King Boo and Dry Karry leave in shame.

Dry Karry: This is all your fault.

King Boo: Oh, shutup.

Axem-Ranger Red: Your dead too?

Red: We've got a new ghostie to pound.

King Boo: (gulp!)

**Toad Town: Sewers**

Goombella: Eww! This place is so gross!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: We're in the sewers, what do you expect?

Blooper: Muahahahahahaha!!!!! BLOOOOOOOOOP!

Goombario: Let me research it. Goombario does Tattle. It's a new kind of Blooper. It's a super, ultrea, mega, invincible blooper. We're in for a world of hurt.

**Toad Town**

Some toad is next to a sewer pipe.

The Same Toad: Do I hear screaming and yells of pain down there? The ground does seem to be shaking beneath me. Um... blood's oozing out of the sewer pipe.... Eww....

Some Koopa: Don't worry. It's not like there's a blooper down there beating up a baby koopa and two goombas and is gonna' stick it's tentacle out of there and grab me. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No! No! Not my esophagus! AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! (Sounds of skull breaking.)

The Same Toad: I guess that's why they say not to flush your blooper down a toilet when you think it's dead. Maybe I should've tooken little Bloopie to a doctor to confirm if he was dead or not.

**Shiver City**

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Next time I get the map!

Goombario: Ow..... I...... can't....... feel........ my.......... spine............

Goombella: Oh the pain........

Some Penguin Medic: You look like you need some medical assistance!

**Shiver City Hospital**

That Same Penguin Medic: Looks all better. You can go now.

Goombella and the gang leave.

**Shiver City**

Goombario: Ok, according to the map we must go east to Starborn valley. The next scroll is in there.

The gang starts heading towards Starborn valley.

**Shiver Path**

Goombella: I'm getting cold.

Koopa Troopa: You can wear my shell if you want.

Goombario: Suck up.

Koopa Troopa: Hey, Shut up!

???????: Hi!

Koopa Troopa: Look, it's a Star thingy.

Star thingy: I am not a Star thingy! My name is Bob, and I'm a Star Kid, like Twink.

Koopa Troopa: Whatever.

The Star thingy called Bob: I'll take you guys where you go if you want! I know this place like the back of my hand thing!

Goombella: Ok.

**Starborn Valley**

Goombella: So now that we're here, where's the scroll to find the Star Rod without really trying?

Bob: You must first pass five tests.

Goombella, Koopa Troopa Jr., and Goombario: AGAIN?!

Bob: Sorry but, I'm not allowed to let you have it without you first completing the Five tests.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: We'll pay you money.

Bob: No amount of money will ever let the scroll fall into your hands without you first completing the fi- That's a lot of cash you've got there!

The star thingy named Fred: No! You can't let them have it without them first completing the five tests.

Bob: Your right, Fred. I'm sorry for that little "Incident.".

Goombario: What's the first test?

Bob: Eat a chocolate bar by licking it.

Goombario: Your kidding, right?

Bob: What may seem easy is extremely hard, my friend.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Why's that?

Bob: It is impossible to lick a chocolate bar in this wintery climate because your tongue will stick to it,

Goombella: Is there any other way?

Fred: You could do the sixth test which was voted out because it was deemed "Too" Impossible to complete.

Goombella: What is it?

Fred: Defeat this Super, Ultra, Mega Blooper.

Super, Ultra, Mega Blooper: BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Oh, crap.

Koopa Troopa Jr., Goombella, and Goombario get brutally wounded by Super, Ultra, Mega Blooper.

Koopa Troopa Jr., Goombella, and Goombario are still getting brutally wounded by Super, Ultra, Mega Blooper.

Fred: Wanna' watch?

Bob: I'll grab the pop-corn!

Boss: Super, Ultra, Mega Blooper.

Goombella starts out w/200 hp

Goombario starts out w/200 hp

Koopa Troopa Jr. starts out w/200 hp

Super, Ultra, Mega Blooper starts out w/ 200 hp

Super, Ultra, Mega, Blooper starts out the battle with a Super, Ultra, Mega Ink jet doing unlimited damage to Koopa Troopa Jr.. Koopa Troopa Jr. drops out of battle.

Goombella does a Multi-bonk on Super, Ultra, Mega Blooper doing 100 damage.

Goombario does a Multi-bonk on Super, Ultra, Mega Blooper doing 100 damage to Goombario.

Goombario: What?! How is that even possible?

Goombario drops out of battle.

Fred: Hey Bob, What does the scouter say about the Blooper's power level?

Bob: It's over 9,000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Super, Ultra, Mega Blooper is charging his lazer.

Goombella does a Head-bonk on Super, Ultra, Mega Blooper doing 50 damage. Super, Ultra, Mega Blooper gives Goombella 900 star points. Super, Ultra, Mega Blooper comes back into battle with unlimited health.

Goombella: What?! Your supposed to be dead!

Fred: How?

Goombella: When something your facing in a battle gives you star points that means they're dying or they just died.

Bob: Well, he's still not dead so we ain't giving you a scroll.

Captain Jack Sparrow: In that case I'll just kill him for you.

Captain Jack Sparrow slices Super, Ultra, Mega Blooper in half and runs off.

Bob: Fine, take the scroll!

Bob hands Goombella the scroll.

Goombella: C'mon guys, let's go home.

Goombario and Koopa Troopa Jr.: Owwwwww.....

End of Battle

End of Chapter

Kamek mini-chapter:

Kamek: Hey, Lemmy. Check out the pictures of the cat-fight that Goombaria and Wendy had.

Lemmy: Sweet.

Wendy: Um... I'm right behind you.

Kamek: Hey, Wendy! How's it going? I'm kinda' busy and you see- I'm in big trouble aren't I?

Wendy drags Kamek into her room.

Kamek: Lemmy! Lemmy! Help me!!!

End of chapter.


	7. Chapter 6: Goombella and the three days

*Author's note: You might want to skip the song if you want to avoid a bunch of boring reading and still get the point. You'll know what I mean when you get there.

**The Paper Mario **

**Chronicles 2:**

**An Adventure Through Time**

**Chapter 6: Goombella And The Three days**

**Toad Town**

Goombella: Ok, let's read the scroll. Ahem! To get the Star Rod one must give it to him/herself and then use the Star Rod- it stops again. Alright, let's see where we need to go next. Koopa Troopa Jr., tell us where we need to go.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Just kick me in the nuts and get it over with.

Goombella kicks Koopa Troopa Jr. in the nuts.

Pro. Frankly: Hey, Goombella, you've been looking for the scrolls an awfully long time and me and Pro. Kolorado think that you guys should take break.

Goombella: But we got to look for the scrolls to defeat Bowser Jr..

Pro. Kolorado: Please?

Goombella: Well I guess I could stay a day or two.

Everyone but Goombella: Yay!

????????: Not so fast! We're here to stop you!

Everyone turns around and sees King Boo and Dry Karry.

Goombario: Alright! A battle!

Dry Karry: But we got some new team mates.

Red and Axem-Ranger Red appear as ghosts.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Yo' I thought you guys were our friends!

Red: We got bored and had nothing to do so we joined teams.

Toad who works at Mcdonalds: Buy a big-mac for only one dollar. Limited time only.

Dry Karry: We'll be right back with a big-mac.

Dry Karry and co. run after that Toad.

Goombario: Awwwwwwww. I didn't get to battle.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Has anyone seen the old dudes?

Pro. Frankly and Kolorado: We want a big-mac!

**Meanwhile in the southern part of Toad Town...**

Tom: Hey, Tommy.

Tommy: What?

Tom: We just found out that Bloopie was killed in Starborn valley by two goombas and a koopa.

Tommy: I need some time to be alone.

Tom: Ok.

Tom leaves the room.

Tommy: I know your out there, Bloopie, I just know it!

The next morning................

**Mario's House**

Ding! Dong!

Goombella: I wonder who could that be?

Goombella opens the door.

Goombella: Hello?

Tommy: Did you by chance ever battle a Super Ultra Mega Blooper with another goomba and a koopa?

Goombella: Maybe.... why?

Tommy: That was my pet.

Goombella: Yeah um. About that. See, we uh,....... killed him.

Tommy: Can you excuse me for a moment?

Goombella: Sure.

Tommy walks around to the back-yard.

Tommy: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Two minutes of screaming later.....

Goombella: I'm so sorry.

Tommy: It's ok.

Dry Karry: We are back to take our revenge!!!!

Goombella: I'm so sorry for that interuption. Please excuse me while I whup their butts.

Koopa Troopa Jr. walks in to see the face of death in Goombella's eyes as she unleashes Hell on Dry Karry, King Boo, Red, and Axem-Ranger Red. He then backs away slowly. As each get kicked in the nuts they go flying out through the roof with one last sentence and here they are:

Dry Karry: I never got to finish my Big-Mac!

King Boo: So dignified!

Red: I'm getting whupped by a hot chick!

Axem-Ranger Red: I'm gay!

Goombella: Anyways. I'm so sorry for killing your pet.

Tommy: Ok. See ya'. Bye.

Goombella: Bye.

Tommy walks back to his house. Goombella enters her bedroom to go to sleep but suddenly sees Koopa Troopa Jr.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Hit it Goombario, she's here!

Goombario presses a button on a boombox. Rick Roll plays.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: We're no strangers to love! You know the rules, and so do I!

Goombario: Do I!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: All those commitments that I'm thinking of! You wouldn't get this from any other guy! I just wanna' tell you how I'm feeling! Gotta' make you understand! Never gonna' give you up! Never gonna' let you down! Never gonna' run around and desert you! Never gonna' make you cry! Never gonna' say goodbye! Never gonna' tell a lie and hurt you! We've known eachover for so long! Your heart's been akin but your just trying to say-! Inside we both know what's been going on! We know the game and we're gonna' play it! And, if you ask me how I'm feeling! Don't tell me your so over me! Never gonna' give you up! Never gonna' let you down! Never gonna' run around and desert you! Never gonna' make you cry! Never gonna' say goodbye! Never gonna' tell a lie and hurt you! Never gonna' give you up! Never gonna' let you down! Never gonna' run around and desert you! Never gonna' make you cry! Never gonna' say goodbye! Never gonna' tell a lie and hurt you!

Pro. Frankly and Kolorado: Ooooooh! Give you up! Ooooooooh! Give you up! Oooooooh!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Never gonna' give! Never gonna' give!

Pro. Frankly and Kolorado: Give you up! Ooooooooh!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Never gonna' give! Never gonna' give!

Pro. Frankly and Kolorado: Give you up!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: We've known eachother for so long! Your heart's been akin but your just trying to say! Inside we both know what's been going on! We know the game and we're gonna' play it! I just wanna' tell you how I'm feeling! Gotta' make you understand! Never gonna' give you up! Never gonna' let you down! Never gonna' run around and desert you! Never gonna' make you cry! Never gonna' say goodbye! Never gonna' tell a lie and hurt you! Never gonna' give you up! Never gonna' let you down! Never gonna' run around and desert you! Never gonna' make you cry! Never gonna' say goodbye! Never gonna' tell a lie and hurt you! Never gonna' give you up! Never gonna' let you down! Never gonna' run around and desert you! Never gonna' make you cry! Never gonna' say goodbye! Never gonna' tell a lie and hurt you!

Goombella stares at them. Koopa Troopa Jr. stares back.

Goombario: Well. This is awkward......... Let's just all go to bed.

Everyone: Agreed.

The next day...............

Goombella gets out of bed and sees that Pro. Frankly has started breakfast. Everyone is seated waiting for breakfast.

Pro. Frankly: Good morning.

Goombella smiles.

Goombella: Good morning.

Goombella notices that Tommy the toad is sitting with them.

Tommy: I heard your going on an adventure.

Goombella: It's a surprise your here.

Tommy: I want to help you. I'm coming with you.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Huh! A puny toad couldn't help us! Leave this to the real heroes!

Goombella: Koopa Troopa Jr.!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Fine! We'll see how "skilled" you really are. Follow me outside. We shall fight.

Koopa Troopa Jr. and Tommy go outside.

Mini-boss: Koopa Troopa Jr.

Koopa Troopa Jr. starts out w/ 200 hp

Tommy starts out w/ 100000 hp

Koopa Troopa Jr: Woah! 100000 hp!

Tommy: Prepare to get whupped!

Tommy charges his attack. x1

Koopa Troopa Jr.: No!

Tommy charges his attack. x2

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Please!

Tommy charges his attack. x3

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Have mercyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!

Tommy: I'M A FIRING MA' LAZER! BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tommy unleashes Super Ultra Mega Momma's dust goes away to reveal Koopa Troopa Jr. unharmed because Goombella is using her force-field. Everything around the small bubble of protection has been incinerated.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Since when do you have a force-field?

Goombella: I've always had one. I just never had to use it.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: You know. I wonder what the Koopa Bros. are doing.

Meanwhile....................................

**Koopa Bros. Fortress**

Green is chewing on a piece of hay. He looks at his picture of a farm on the hills with his family. He remembers them adopting him and how much he loved them. There was Ma, Pa, and his brother Bob who mysteriously dissapeared after the incident. Bob had gotten to close to the nuclear waste when they were exploring the abandoned nuclear-power facility. Bob turned into a monster. Then later someone who resembled Bob came and destroyed everything. He was the last relic of his family. Black and Bob were good friends. Black went emo ever since Bob left though. He had extreme mood-swings. Yellow was the youngest of the quadric. His girlfriend had left him for some unknown reason. She never returned. Noone really knew about Red's background. He just says that it's sad and he doesn't want to talk about it. He just says that his brother is a wizard. Red came to them one day and from then on they were friends. They formed the Koopa Bros. But now he was dead. What are the Koopa Bros. gonna do now?

**Toad Town**

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Your not bad, kid. But I still won't accept you.

Tommy: Whatever.

??????????????: I'm back!

Goombario: Dry Karry. You just never give up do you?

Dry Karry: And we've got a new member too.

Ghost Super Ultra Mega Blooper: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tommy: No. He was supposed to rest in peace!

Dry Karry: And now he serves the ranks of the undead.

Tommy: I won't let you get away with this.

Goombella: Prepare for a butt-whuping!

Boss: Dry Karry and Co.

Dry Karry starts out w/ 300 hp

King Boo starts out w/ 300 hp

Ghost Red starts out w/ 300 hp

Ghost Axem-Ranger Red starts out w/ 300 hp

Ghost Super Ultra Mega Blooper starts out w/ Unlimited hp

Goombella starts out w/ 200 hp

Goombario starts out w/ 200 hp

Koopa Troopa Jr. starts out w/ 200 hp

Tommy starts out w/ 100000 hp

Goombella starts out by multi-bonking Dry Karry and Co.. Does 50 damage each.

Goombario multi-bonks Dry Karry and Co.. Does 50 damage each.

Koopa Troopa Jr. transforms into his Super Koopa Troopa Jr. form. (He gains wings, a spiky helmet and a magic rod.)

Tommy charges his lazer.

Dry Karry throws a bone at Goombella and Co.. Does 50 damage each.

Tommy charges his lazer.

Goombario and Koopa Troopa Jr.: HEY!

Goombario and Koopa Troopa Jr. unleash Momma's mad at Dry Karry and Co. doing unlimited damage. Dry Karry, King Boo, Ghost Red, and Ghost Axem-Ranger Red drop out of battle. Ghost Super Ultra Mega Blooper is unscathed.

Tommy charges his lazer.

Goombario: Impossible!

Tommy: This ought to bring him to peace. I'M A FIRING MA' LAZER! BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Ghost Super Ultra Mega Blooper is unscathed.

Everyone: No way!

Goombella: Come on everyone! Try everything! There must be a way to beat this guy! Find his weakness!

Goombella and Co. fight till the next morning.

Goombella has 1 hp

Goombario has 1 hp

Koopa Troopa Jr. has 1 hp

Tommy has 200 hp

Tommy: I know a way to defeat him but it requires great sacrifice.

Goombella: Well, what do we sacrifice?

Tommy:.....................................................

Goombella: No. Don't do it!

Tommy: Put a force-field around everyone but me.

Goombella does as she's told.

Tommy: DR. OCTAGONAPUS! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

After the dust goes away it reveals Goombella and Co. except Tommy unscathed. Everything in Mario's yard has been incinerated including Mario's house except for a small scroll.

Goombella: He's gone. He's really gone.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Heh, never liked him anyways.

Goombario picks up the scroll.

Goombario: Check it out guys!

Goombella takes it from him. Her scrolls and the scroll she is carrying fuse into one. She begins to read it.

Goombella: To get the Star Rod one must give it to him/herself and then use the Star Rod to go back- it stops again. Tommorow we go towards the next scroll.

Pro. Frankly: But where will we stay?

Pro. Kolorado: Our- I mean, Mario's house was incinerated.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: I thought you guys were in the house and were incinerated.

Pro. Frankly: Well, we would've been if we weren't spying on you.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: I don't want to know the rest.

Goombario: Hey, Goombella?

Goombella: What?

Goombario: I got you this.

Goombario hands Goombella a package. Goombella opens it to find a container chuck full of Sunny-d.

Goombella: What's with the Sunny-d?

Goombario: Do you like it? It's my family's way of expressing our _emotional_ feelings towards the ones we love.

Goombella: It's perfect!

Koopa Troopa Jr. walks away with jealousy.

End of Chapter

Luigi mini-chapter

**Bowser's/ Princess Peach's castle in the sky: Luigi's jail cell**

Luigi: Man. I'm still in this castle.

Toadally: Yup.

Luigi: Since Princess Peach is evil now, you wouldn't mind if I escaped by the escape pods, would ya'?

Toadally: Nope.

Luigi: You wanna' come with?

Toadally: Can't.

Luigi: Why not?

Toadally: My place is here.

Luigi: See ya' then. I won't forget ya'.

Luigi sneaks out of his jail-cell the same way he did in the first Paper Mario Chronicles and goes to the ejection pod room. He readies one for launch and goes inside one. He pushes a button and it goes 2 meters west of Bowser's/ Princess Peach's castle and then plummets towards the ground. Luigi pushes a button.

Drop pod: Malfunction. Drop pod parachute can not deploy.

Luigi: Crap.

Luigi presses the ejection button and he is ejected from the roof. He pulls a chord on his back-pack but the parachute doesn't come out. He pulls the emergency chord too but it snaps and breaks. He twists the emergency nob but it won't budge. In his last attempt for survival he pushes the emergency button and the parachute finally comes out............. and snaps and breaks off. Luigi lands on a flying koopa. It must be his lucky day.

End of mini-chapter.


	8. Chapter 7: THE SLIDE!

**The Paper Mario Chronicles 2:**

**An adventure through Time**

**Chapter 7: THE SLIDE!**

**Toad Town: The local hotel**

Koopa Troopa Jr.: It sucks that we have to stay in a hotel not that the place we could've stayed at for free was blown up by a whump. And he's not even alive so I can beat him up for it!

Goombario: What the heck is a whump?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: A cross between a wuss and a whimp.

Goombario: So another way of saying whump could be a whiss?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Maybe.

Goombella enters the room.

Goombella: Wow, you guys are actually getting along for once.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Huh, seems like it's time again.

Goombario: Time to do what?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Time to beat you up so we can hate each other again!

Koopa Troopa Jr. throws a punch at Goombario.

Goombario: Hey, what the heck, man!

Goombella: Oh would you just be quiet!!! For two minutes!!!!

Goombella walks to the window.

Goombella: Koopa Troopa Jr., where do we go next?

Koopa Troopa Jr. already had his compass out.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: We'll according to this compass, we should be heading towards........................................................... MY NUTS?! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH THIS COMPASS!!!

Goombella: Guess you know what that means..............

Goombella starts walking towards Koopa Troopa Jr.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: NO! PLEASE! HAVE MERC-

CRACK!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Goombario: Heh! That never gets old!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: SHUTUP!

Goombella: Guys, were heading towards Boggly Woods

Goombario: Ooh! I know a shortcut to get there!

**Toad Town: Sewers**

Goombario: And then take a left turn and go down this pipe!

Goombario and the gang jumped down the pipe..................... and emerged into the Rogue Port sewers from another pipe.

**Rogue Port: Sewers**

Goombella: Well, that was convenient. Now we have to find the pipe that leads to boggly woods. Since I'm the only one who's been down here in our group, I'll lead.

After an hour of wandering in the sewer, our heroes emerge into a room. There is stairs from the door they came from leading downwards. At the bottom of the stairs, to the right is a hole in the wall. Next to that is a hallway that has iron bars going from top to bottom, preventing anyone from going forwards.

Goombella: I remember this place!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: You said that twenty minutes ago!

Goombella: No really, I do!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: You said that twenty minutes and 5 seconds ago!

Goombella: Just trust me.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Twenty minutes and 6 seconds.

Goombella: Will you just follow me!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Twenty minutes and 7 secons is when I actually believed you knew your way around this place and started following you but no more! I lead now!

Goombario: Hey! What's that?

A grey blob with two googily eyes and a yellow ball on it's antennae that emerges from it's head came up to them.

Punio: Hi, Goombella! Long time no see! Who's your friends?

Goombella: This is Koopa Troopa Jr. and Goombario. Were on a quest again so can you take us to the Great Tree?

Punio: Actually, since it blew up in the previous Paper Mario Chronicles, we turned it into a hotel, I'll get you in for free.

Goombario: Hey, we should stay there instead of the old hotel we were going to.

Everyone but Punio: Agreed.

Punio: Alright! I'll take you there then!

**Boggily Woods: Next to the Great Tree Hotel**

Punio: Here we are!

Punie: Hi Punio!

Puniper: Sup, punio!

Puni Elder: Ah, I see you brought customers, I mean, friends.......

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Yeah but before we set up the whole hotel thing, we're looking for a scroll that's supposed to tell us how to get the Star Rod without even trying. Do you know of such a scroll?

Puni Elder: Hmmmmm.......

Koopa Troopa Jr.: .............................

Puni Elder: Never heard of it, but there was this piece of paper I was supposed to give to whomever passed the obstacle course.........

Goombella: What's that?

Puni Elder: Punie, pull the lever.

Punie: Ok!

Punie pulls a lever and suddenly a giant obstacle course that looks very dangerous, and fatal emerges from the ground.

Puni Elder: If you can somehow manage to survive this obstacle course then I will give you this piece of trash, paper, parchment, whatever you want to call it. Huh! You'll never get pass the slide.

All the Puni's: THE SLIDE!

Goombella: What's so bad about the slide?

All the Puni's: THE SLIDE!

The first part of the obstacle course appears to be a slide with hundreds of little puni corpses at the bottom.

Puni Elder: None have been able to survive the slide because our bodies are to frail.

All the Puni's: THE SLIDE!

Koopa Troopa Jr. and Goombario: I'll do it!

Puni Elder: But only one can go at once!

But Koopa Troopa Jr. and Goombario were already climbing the slide. They reached the top.

All the Puni's: *gasp!

Koopa Troopa Jr. comes down first and then Goombario, unscathed.

Puni Elder: Impossible! Noone has ever been able to pass the slide!

All the Puni's: THE SLIDE!

Puni Elder: Well let's see if you can climb the monkey bars that hang over the flowers of doom!!!!!

All the Puni's: THE MONKEY BARS!

Goombario climbs the monkey bars to the other side. Koopa Troopa Jr. doesn't bother climbing and just walks over the flowers to the other side.

Puni Elder: Impressive, but to prove yourself worthy, you must walk up to the blank book of emptyness and grab the pencil of thunder and write "Pink rules!" in cursive!!!!!!!!!!!

All the Puni's: IN CURSIVE!

Puniper: Heh! Noone's ever been able to write in cursive!

All the Puni's: IN CURSIVE!

Goombario walks up to a pedestal with a blank book on it and a pencil next to it. He and Koopa Troopa Jr. write "Pink rules!" in cursive. They both go through the exit which leads to the The Great Tree Hotel's men's room. They quickly returned to the Puni Elder wondering how they wound up in the men's room.

Puni Elder: You truly are the chosen ones.

All the Puni's: THE SLIDE!

Puni Elder: It's the chosen ones! You dolts!

All the Puni's: Oh yeah, ahem!, THE CHOSEN ONES!

Puni Elder: Here is this scroll you speak of.

Goombella: Hey guys, shouldn't Captain Jack Sparrow have appeared by now?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Yeah, where is he?

Punio: Oh, he died trying to make it past the slide.

All the Puni's: THE SLIDE!

Captain Jack Sparrow's corpse is now among the hundreds of Puni corpses.

Goombario: How could he have died?

Goombella: The author probably wanted to kill him off in the story because it was making the story seem dumb.

End of Chapter

Goombaria mini-chapter:

Goombaria: Sir, we lost track of Goombella and the gang and it seems the ghost team led by Dry Karry have been eliminated sir.

Bowser Jr.: So they're dead?

Goombaria: Pretty much.

Bowser Jr.: Send in Kamek's team.

Goombaria: Right away sir.

End of mini-chapter

Author's note: This was the shortest mini-chapter ever, lol.


	9. Chapter 8: The Strike

**The Paper Mario Chronicles:**

**Chapter 8: The strike**

**The Great Tree Hotel**

Goombella began her day by reading the scroll like she usually did before going for the next one.

Goombella: To get the Star Rod one must give it to him/herself and then use the Star Rod to go back in time- and once again it stops.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Hey, Goombario, where do you think we should go next?

Koopa Troopa Jr. handed Goombario the compass.

Goombario: Oh no. Oh no. I am not getting kicked in the nuts.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: But your the one holding it.

Goombario looks down and sees the compass in his hand. Two minutes later Goombario is recovering from getting kicked in the nuts. Goombella had already figured out they needed to head towards some island in the sea. But then the Author went on a Writer's strike and had to be temporarily replaced by his retarded brother so the story from now on might be a little out of whack.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: I hate life so I am going to make out with Black.

Black and Koopa Troopa Jr. make out.

Goombella: I am totally ok with that.

Goombario: I shall now explode.

Goombario exploded.

Then Mario came and then left for no reason. Then Twink came to eat a twinkie which is technically cannibalism. So all of the Great or Grand Stars, however you want to say it, came and exiled Twink and his beloved twinkie.

Twink: I am not guilty!

Skolar: Yo, you are!

Twink: No I am not!

Skolar: Yes you are!

Twink: No I am not!

Skolar: Yes you are!

Twink: Oh, um, watch out for the fire over there.

Skolar moves a little bit from the fire.

Skolar: Oh, thank you. Yes you are!

Twink: No I am not!

Skolar: Yes you are!

Twink: No I am not!

Skolar: Yes you are!

Twink: No I am not!

Skolar: Yes you are!

Twink: No I am not!

Skolar: Oh, uh, watch out for that fire over there.

Twink moves from the fire a little bit.

Twink: Oh, thank you, uh, No I am not!

Skolar: Yes you are!

Twink: No I am not!

Skolar: Yes you are!

Twink: No I am not!

Mutant Banana Thing: IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!

Goombella: Oh crap, someone shoot him.

Suddenly the mutant banana thing spontaneously combusts.

Mutant Banana Thing: Oh my.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: What is it?

Mutant Banana Thing: I've spontaneously combusted.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Should I help you?

Mutant Banana Thing: No, for I no longer wish to live!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Ok then.

The Mutant Banana Thing dies.

Goombario: Listen up partner, there ain't enough room for the two of us.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Then I'll just move!

Koopa Troopa Jr. starts to leave.

Goombario: You want some cinnamon before you go?

Koopa Troopa Jr. comes up and sniffs the can of cinnamon and then falls to the ground paralyzed.

Goombario: Hah! The cinnamon was actually basil!

Goombario tears off the cinnamon label on the can of cinnamon and the label underneath says basil.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Oh my gosh!

Goombario: You will now die from basil poisoning!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Goombella!

Goombella: I am Goombella.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Get my gun!

Goombella: No!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: I'll just get my own gun!

Koopa Troopa Jr. gets up to head to his chest full of guns. But the guns were missing! Then Koopa Troopa Jr. got shot and died!

Dry Karry: I like pie!

Goombella: Aren't you supposed to be dead?

Dry Karry: I already am dead.

Goombella: I already am dead.

Dry Karry: What?

Goombella: What?

Dry Karry: Stop copying me!

Goombella: Stop copying me!

Dry Karry: I'm an idiot!

Goombella: Your an idiot!

Dry Karry: You know what?! Your not even worth haunting! I'm going back to the afterlife!

Dry Karry goes to the back to the afterlife.

Goombario: Run! I don't know how but Goombaria got the gun! She got the gun! Run!

Goombaria: Want to play catch the bullet?

Goombella: No. I want to play catch the mullet.

Goombaria: But I don't have a mullet.

Goombella: Yes you do.

Goombella hands Goombaria a mirror and Goombaria sees a mullet.

Goombaria: What? Noooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!

Goombaria explodes.

Goombella wins the battle. End of battle.

Goombella receives the scroll.

End of chapter.

No mini-chapter for this chapter.

*Author's note: I don't really have a retarded brother who took over Paper Mario Chronicles 2. I just made it that way for comical purposes. The next chapter will explain what really happened in Chapter 8. I hoped you liked the Paper Mario Chronicles so far.


	10. Chapter 9: The collision of balls

**The Paper Mario Chronicles 2:**

**An adventure through time**

**Chapter 9: The collision of balls**

**The great tree/hotel**

Goombella, Koopa Troopa Jr., and Goombario all wake up in their hotel room with a whole bunch of empty beer cans surrounding them.

Goombella: So that's what happened......

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Ungh...... That was THE creepiest thing I've ever experienced. I mean really, I ended up getting shot in the head and dying.

Goombella: Hey, guys, how do you think I got this scroll?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Dunno, but now we got a scroll!

Goombario: Read it.

Goombella: Oh like I wasn't going to.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Just read the frikkin' scroll!

Goombella starts reading it.

Goombella: To get the Star Rod one must give it to him/herself and then use the Star Rod to go back in time and then- it stops.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Shouldn't we draw out the compass to see where it points to?

Goombella: That's odd of you to say that, Koopa Troopa Jr..

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Go ahead, try and kick me in the nuts!

Goombella kicks Koopa Troopa Jr. in the nuts.

Goombella: Why aren't you crying in terror?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: I've learned from the past. The reason you can't hurt me there anymore is because I now have-

Voice out of nowhere (V.O.O.N.): **BALLS OF STEEL!**

Koopa Troopa Jr.: You were suppose to echo it!

V.O.O.N.-Oh! Sorry! Ahem! **EEL! eel!**Eel!eel!eel.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: That's better.

Goombella: What the heck just happened?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: It's too complicated to explain and besides, shouldn't we be focused on the next scroll?

Goombella: Right.

Goombella takes the compass and it points to-

Goombella: MY NUTS! Wait, I don't have any nuts.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Looks like the tables have turned.

A few seconds later....

Crack!

Goombella: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Goombario: So, now we head towards The moon. You know Mario's been to the moon before.

Goombella: Of course he's been to the moon, the next thing you'll know Nintendo will make Mario go to another galaxy.

Goombario: Who's nintendo?

Goombella: Never mind.

??????: That's as far as you go!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: What now?

??????: I, Dry Dry Karry, have come for my revenge!

Goombario: Dry Dry Karry? So your the dead dead Karry? Isn't that like Alive Karry?

Alive Karry: Actually it is, but you can just call me Karry.

Goombario: No wonder boos always come back when defeated.

Karry: Shutup so I can kill you!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Heh! You can't kill us. If we died then that would completely twist the plot line! No, it would shatter it! The story couldn't go on if we died.

Karry: Actually it can, believe me, I've read books where that happened.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Woah, usually that kind of black mail works. I thought you were gonna' explode or something.

Karry: No, that can't happen, that's illogical.

Karry explodes and then dies.

Dry Karry: Well, that sucked. Atleast I'm more powerful now.

Goombella: Wait, what happened to all your other undead friends?

Dry Karry: Well, the author kept me as a minor antagonist to occasionally stop you in the middle of a chapter.

Goombario: What?

Dry Karry: Nevermind.

Bowser Jr.: Your dismissed.

Dry Karry: What?

Dry Karry turns around to see Bowser Jr..

Dry Karry: Bowser Jr.! How great to see you!

Bowser Jr.: Get lost!

Dry Karry runs away in fear of being swallowed whole.

Goombaria: Well, well, well, we meet again.

Goombella: Nice to see your ugly face again.

Goombario: Awwwwww, I wanted to fight Dry Karry.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Too bad.

Goombario: Shut up!

Mini-boss: Bowser Jr. and Goombaria

Bowser Jr. starts with unlimited hp

Goombaria starts with 500 hp

Bowser Jr. starts the battle by withdrawing his Star Rod.

Bowser Jr.: Heh! I'll go easy on ya' and give ya' a chance!

Bowser Jr. uses sparklyness! Bowser Jr. starts to sparkle.

Everyone but Bowser Jr. and Goombaria: MY EYES!

Goombaria: You should've brought shades!

Goombella: No fair! We didn't have any time to prepare for this!

Meanwhile.....

Dry Karry: How dare he! You know what, I'm going back to give that mini-bowser a piece of ma' mind!

Dry Karry runs to the battlefield, and kicks bowser jr.'s shades off.

Bowser Jr.: MY EYES!

Goombario picks up bowser jr.'s shades.

Dry Karry: Now guys! I'll hold him down while you guys have the chance!

Goombario kicks Bowser Jr. in the nuts.

Dry Karry: Nothing happened! His balls are-

V.O.O.N.-**MADE OF STEEL!**

Goombario-Only balls of steel can harm another pair of balls of steel.

Goombario grabbed Koopa Troopa Jr. aiming to collide his balls with Bowser Jr.. Suddenly a nuclear explosion sends Bowser Jr., Goombaria and Goombella, Koopa Troopa Jr., Goombario, Dry Karry both go in different directions.

Goombella wakes up to find herself on-

V.O.O.N.-**THE MOON!**

Goombella: You don't have to do that, you know.

V.O.O.N.: Sorry.

Goombella, Koopa Troopa Jr., and Goombario all regroup on da' moon.

Goombario: Hey uh, I got a new recruit for our team.

Dry Karry: Hi guys!

Luigi: Can I join too?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: No! I don't want to spend the rest of this quest with him, or him, I'm stuck with you, and if they don't leave I'll EXPLODE!

Goombario: Calm down.

Goombella: Where did you come from anyways, Luigi?

Luigi: Well, I escaped from da' castle and then I followed you and then the explosion just happened to take me here.

Goombella: What are your abilities?

Luigi: Uh.... I can annoy people?

Goombella: Bye.

Luigi: Wait! I can twist my head!

Luigi twists his head.

Goombella: Your in.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Wow, for once Luigi is actually a major character in this story, the only other game like that until now was Luigi's mansion and the sports games of Mario, not to mention the Super Smash bros. Brawl series.

Goombario: What are you talking about?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Never mind.

Goombella: Hey look! A scroll!

Dry Karry: Another one!

Luigi: I found one too!

Goombario: Me too!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Idiots, the reason there is a whole bunch of scrolls is because someone didn't want to have to go to the trouble of building a dungeon or temple or whatever you want to call it.

V.O.O.N.- Will our heroes find the right scroll? Did Bowser Jr. survive the collision between balls? Why is does the author's jokes focus on balls a lot? Seriously! Find out in the next chapter!

Goombella: You forgot a line.

V.O.O.N.-Oh yeah, the events that happened so far will be called the collision of balls. I know, it sounds gay, get used to it.

End of Chapter

No mini-chapter for this chapter because the author can't really think of one.


	11. Chapter 10: Moon Madness

**The Paper Mario Chronicles 2:**

**An adventure through time**

**Chapter 10: Moon Madness**

**The Moon**

V.O.O.N.-In order to save the world, our heroes must obtain the star rod from Bowser Jr. and to do that they must get ten scrolls. Our heroes currently possess Seven. In an effort to stop Bowser Jr., Goombario collided Koopa Troopa Jr.'s nuts with the enemy's which resulted in supernatural explosion sending everyone to the skies. Goombella and Co. just happened to land on their destination, the moon which just happened to have a scroll on it and million others. Now they must find out which one is the real one.

Goombella: Are you gonna' be doing that from now on?

V.O.O.N.-Yes.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: What are all these scrolls for anyways? Who would go to the trouble of writing the same thing on a million different scrolls and scatter them all across the moon?!

??????: They actually have individual messages.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: And you are?

??????: I am Mrs. Mouz.

Goombella: Oh crap.

The annoying Mrs. Mouz music starts playing.

Goombella: What the heck are you doing up here?

Mrs. Mouz: I was going to ask you the same thing.

Goombella: We're here for a scroll that might help us get our hands on the star rod.

Mrs. Mouz: I was banished here for my crimes as a badge thief. You wouldn't happen to have any badges, would you?

Dry Karry: I do!

Mrs. Mouz: Give them to me.

Dry Karry: Ok.

Dry Karry hands Mrs. Mouz his badges.

Mrs. Mouz: These are all.... Boy-scout badges!

Dry Karry: Yep! I'm an eagle scout!

Mrs. Mouz: I don't want these!

Dry Karry: Can I have them back then?

Mrs. Mouz: No.

Dry Karry: Your mean!

Dry Karry starts crying.

Goombella: Anyways, Mrs. Mouz, do you happen to know anything about the scroll we are looking for.

Mrs. Mouz: All I know is that all the scrolls here have individual messages, like this one for example.

Mrs. Mouz picks up a scroll.

Mrs. Mouz: He who reads this shall explode. Crap.

Mrs. Mouz explodes.

Dry Karry: That's what you get when you mess with da' badges!

Goombella: Great! Now we have no leads on where to look for the scroll!

??????: I can help you find it!

Everyone sighs.

Goombario: Everyone's getting sick of new characters.

??????: But you haven't heard my name yet.

Goombario: Fine. Go ahead and say it.

??????: I'm Ichigo Kurosaki! Captain Jack Sparrow's replacement.

Goombario: Your from the anime "Bleach"! You don't have anything to do with Nintendo!

Goombella: I think he looks hot.

Ichigo: Look, do you want the scroll or not?!

Goombella: We do want the scroll! Hey guys, let me take it so I can touch his handsome hand!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: What's up with her?

Goombario: I don't know. I've never seen her perverted like this before.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: It's like a whole new Goombella.

Goombario: Goombella, don't take the scroll, or else he'll bring his other "Bleach" friends.

Renji Abarai: Hey! Don't be so intolerant!

Goombario: Your hair isn't even real!

Goombario rips the wig off Renji.

Renji Abarai: The doctor said nobody would notice! *starts crying

Ikkaku: Welcome to the club, kid, the bald club.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Hey, where's Goombella?

Ichigo: Here you go.

Goombella: I touched his hand!

Ichigo: FOOL! Now millions of my "Bleach" friends can come into this world as easy as pie!

Goombario: What did I tell you.

Luigi: Time for a luigi to save the day! Go squirtle!

Squirtle: Squirtle!

Luigi: Use bubble beam!

Squirtle blows all the "Bleach" characters away.

Goombario: How more messed up can this get?

The Real Ichigo: Oh, it gets much messed upper.

Goombario: That's not even a word and your supposed to be dead.

Ichigo: Actually I'm the real Ichigo. Here's your scroll.

Goombario takes the scroll.

Goombario: Thanks.

Ichigo: FOOL! Now millions of my "Bleach" friends can come into this world as easy as pie.

Goombario: Not again.

Ichigo: Just joking.

Ichigo dissapears.

Goombario: How's Goombella doing?

Goombella: I touched his hand! I touched his hand!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: That's all she's been saying ever since she touched his hand.

Goombario: I see. Luigi, where did you get the squirtle?

Luigi: Uh........ somewhere.

Meanwhile......

**Super Smash Bros. Brawl**

Pokemon trainer: He stole my pokemon but I've still got you pikachu!

Pikachu: Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

End of Chapter

Luigi Mini-chapter:

V.O.O.N.: The following events happened before the chapter you read before you started reading this.

Pokemon trainer: I love coffee. Wait did something just move?

Lugi appears out of the void.

Pokemon trainer: Luigi? Is that you? Wait, why do you look flat? Your not luigi! Your from a different dimension, aren't you?

Luigi: Actually I've come to fulfill your dreams.

Pokemon trainer: Really?

Luigi: No, stop having gay fantasies.

Pokemon trainer: Then what are you here for.

Meanwhile.....

Marth: Man, Samus, last night was wonderful!

Samus:.....................

Marth: You know, you don't talk much.

Samus:..................

Marth: Uh, Samus, your kinda' creeping me out here.

Samus:..................

??????:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!

Marth: That sounded like that Pokemon trainer guy.

End of mini-chapter


	12. Chapter 11: Enter the World of Smash!

*Author's note: If you see a S.S.B. in front of somebody then that means they are from the Super Smash Bros. Brawl universe or are similar to those in the Paper Mario universe but are from the Super Smash Bros. Brawl universe.

**The Paper Mario Chronicles 2:**

**An adventure through time**

**Chapter 11: Enter the world of Smash!**

**The Moon**

V.O.O.N.- In order to save the world, our heroes must obtain the star rod from Bowser Jr. and to do that they must get ten scrolls. Our heroes currently possess Eight. In an effort to stop Bowser Jr., Goombario collided Koopa Troopa Jr.'s nuts with the enemy's which resulted in supernatural explosion sending everyone to the skies. Goombella and Co. just happened to land on their destination, the moon which just happened to have a scroll on it and million others. Ichigo Kurosaki, Captain Jack Sparrow's replacement came out of nowhere and offered the scroll but it was a trick so he could bring millions of other "Bleach" characters into the Mario universe. But Goombella and co. were able to defeat him. The real Ichigo then also came out of nowhere to give them the real scroll. Now Our heroes are deciding what to do next.

Goombella: What should we do next?

Goombario: I say we read da' scroll and get out the compass to decide where to find the next one and then we find a way off the moon because it probably won't be on the moon.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Go ahead. Read the scroll.

Goombella: To get the Star Rod one must give it to him/herself and then use the Star Rod to go back in time and then give to- it stops again.

Koopa Troopa Jr. pulls out the compass and once again it points to his nuts.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Can't this compass point anywhere other than my nuts? Well, not that it would matter anyways, since my nuts are made of steel.

Goombario: Let me try.

Goombario takes the compass. It starts spinning.

Goombella: Let me try.

The compass does the same thing.

Dry Karry: Can I try?

The compass does the same thing.

Luigi: Only one left so might as well try.

Luigi takes the compass and it points to-

Luigi: MY NUTS?!

Goombella: Guess your Koopa Troopa Jr.'s replacement.

Luigi: What?! No this has got to be a mistake!

Goombario: Life really does suck for you doesn't it, luigi.

A couple seconds later.......

Luigi: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! Are you insane! You don't just kick someone in the nuts just because the compass points there!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Oh shut up! Or else she might kick you again!

Koopa Troopa Jr. leans up Luigi's ear to whisper.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Believe me, she will.

Luigi: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

Goombario: Can we get moving please? I'd rather not stand around.

Dry Karry: I'm ready when you are.

Goombella: Dry Karry, just why are you on our side anyways.

Dry Karry: I want revenge against Bowser Jr. for humiliating me.

Goombario: Really? You'd completely abandon your reason to hate Goombella just because Bowser Jr. humiliated you?

Dry Karry: Please, I am so over Goombella.

Goombella: What did you say?!

Dry Karry: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! Why'd you have to kick me in the nuts?!

Goombella: I shouldn't have to explain that!

Goombario: Can we just move on?

Everyone: Right.

Goombella: Wait, how can we move on if we have no leads? Our compass is spinning. It won't point anywhere.

??????: That's because the next scroll is in a completely different dimension.

Goombella: Is that, the hot guy we saw earlier?

Ichigo: Yeah it's me.

Goombella: *drools* Can I t-touch your hand again?

Ichigo: What?! NO!!!!!!

Goombella: Please! Please! Please! Please!

Ichigo: You sicko!

Goombario: Believe me, she doesn't act like this when your not around.

Ichigo: I see. Anyways, I can open up a portal to that dimension, but let me warn you. Beware of the hand.

Suddenly a pair of doors appear out of nowhere and open by themselves.

Ichigo: These doors will take you to that dimension.

Goombario: What is this dimension called.

Ichigo: It's best for you not to know until you have to.

Goombario: I see.

Goombario, Goombella, Koopa Troopa Jr., Dry Karry, and Luigi all go through the doors.

Meanwhile.....

S. S. B. Princess Peach: Isn't it great to be away from those boys Zelda?

S. S. B. Princess Zelda: Yeah.

The two princesses start making out. Goombella and co. are watching behind a bush.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Woah, that is hot.

Goombella: You pervert! And I thought you liked me!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: I do but can't I call hot things hot without getting yelled at?

S.S.B. Mario: Keep your voice down.

Goombella: Mario? I thought you died.

S.S.B. Mario: No, I'm a different Mario from a different dimension.

S.S.B. Link: Yes, come with us. They are not part of the resistance.

Goombario: What's the resistance?

S.S.B. Mario: All will be explained once you come with us to our home base.

Dry Karry: I say we go.

Luigi: Yeah, what he said.

Goombella: Ok, let's go.

S.S.B. Princess Peach: Did you hear something?

S.S.B. Princess Zelda: Nah, let's keep going.

The princesses continue. Meanwhile.....

Ichigo and another person who's identity won't be revealed till' much later sit upon a hill in the lands of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the dimension that Goombella and co. have landed in.

??????: How are they doing?

Ichigo: Well.

??????: I see. Do you think it was wise to break the boundaries between our different worlds?

Ichigo: Just what do you mean?

??????: The Nintendo Order won't be pleased.

Ichigo: I am fully aware of that.

S.S.B. Pit and Ganondorf are walking together and holding hands as they do so without noticing Ichigo or the mysterious figure. They then stop and make out.

Ichigo: Uh! The corruption in this dimension is great. Can't they atleast get a room? Wait, most people here are gay and that would make sense why they are doing it publicly. Still I am not pleased.

??????: I see. Is there anything I can do to _help?_

Ichigo: Stop teasing me.

??????: I meant that.

Ichigo: Well, just who's side are you on then?

??????: Everyone's and noone's.

The mysterious figure dissapears.

**Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Resistance hideout: Captain's room**

A door opens in the captain's room.

S.S.B. Captain: Come in.

S.S.B. Link: Me and Mario brought in some guests from another dimension.

S.S.B. Captain: Ah, bring them in.

S.S.B. Link: Yes, Captain Metaknight

Goombella: My name is Goombella sir, and this is-

S.S.B. Metaknight: I know all of your names. Sit down.

Goombella and Co. sit down.

S.S.B. Metaknight: Your probably wondering what's going on here and where to find the scroll. If you don't already know, our world and your world are really video-games. In our world, the final boss's name was Tabuu. After defeating him, we, the people who live here, lived in harmony together. Until the Pokemon Trainer started to want to gain power without the use of his pokemon. So he started messing with dark magic that ended up turning he, and some of his followers............ gay. We are the resistance, the last remaining surviving straight people in this world are at war with the gays. Luigi, you snuck into here and stole his powers. How did you do that and why?

S.S.B. Luigi: What? I didn't do that.

S.S.B. Metaknight: Not you. I mean the other Luigi. I guess I'll have to call some of you with a PM in front of your name so we all know who I'm talking about and it might be wise for you to call some of us with a S.S.B. in front of our names to know who your talking about.

Everyone: We understand.

Luigi: Anyways, I did it, so I could become more powerful. I was tired of being cowardice and being completely useless to Mario, but now I'm gonna' be the one to save him except this time I won't be scared like I was in Luigi's mansion.

S.S.B. Metaknight: Good. Now, in order to get the scroll you guys want, you must infiltrate the gay fortress. That's all we know. I'm sure your spirit guide will help you along the way.

Goombella: Spirit guide?

S.S.B. Metaknight: In the nintendo world, the main protagonist is usually assigned a spirit guide. In Ocarina of time, for link, it was Navi, the fairy who never stopped talking. I believe for you it is Ichigo Kurosaki. That's strange, Ichigo Kurosaki has nothing to do with Nintendo.

Goombario: That's because our world is kind of spontaneously random.

S.S.B. Metaknight: I see. In our world, it is never-ending pervertedness and usually it's the gay type of perverted. You guys should go now.

Goombella: Ok then. Let's go then.

S.S.B. Metaknight: Wait, before you go. Be sure not to allow a gay to touch you inappropiately, because once you go gay, your not coming back.

End of chapter.

No mini-chapter for this chapter.


	13. Chapter 12: The truth about Samus

**The Paper Mario Chronicles 2:**

**An adventure through time**

**Chapter 12: The Truth About Samus**

**The Super Smash Bros. Brawl Dimension**

V.O.O.N.- In order to save the world, our heroes must obtain the star rod from Bowser Jr. and to do that they must get ten scrolls. Our heroes currently possess Eight. When looking for the next scroll, the compass started spinning and wouldn't point somewhere. Ichigo, their "Spirit Guide" or whatever that is told them to head to the Super Smash Bros. Brawl Universe. Upon their arrival they noticed that a lot of people there were gay. S.S.B. Link and Mario led them S.S.B. Metaknight who told them that the next scroll was in the gay fortress. Now they must go there.

Goombella: So how do we get to the fortress then?

S.S.B. Kirby: Metaknight has assigned me to go with you. I'll help you get there.

Dry Karry: Awesome!

S.S.B. Kirby: Ok then, let's get going.

S.S.B. Pit: No offense, but that sounded wrong. Or in my case, it sounded right.

S.S.B. Kirby: Stay back, it's a gay.

Mini-boss: S.S.B. Pit

S.S.B. Pit's hp starts out over 9,000!!!!!!

S.S.B. Kirby's hp starts at 500 hp

Goombella's hp starts at 500 hp

Goombario's hp starts at 500 hp

Koopa Troopa Jr.'s hp starts at 500 hp

Dry Karry's hp starts at 500 hp

Luigi's hp starts out at 0.

Goombella: Wow, Luigi, that is sad. So the slightest of the touch could kill you?

Luigi: Shut up.

S.S.B. Kirby starts out the battle by sucking in Pit.

S.S.B. Pit: Oh Kirby!

S.S.B. Kirby: Don't you dare pervert that!

Goombario: Wait, your attack is to eat your enemies by sucking them towards you?

S.S.B. Kirby: It's not sucking them towards me!

Goombario: Then what is it then?

S.S.B. Kirby: I don't know but it's definitely not that!

Dry Karry: Hmm.... I wonder what it is like inside Kirby.

Meanwhile....

**Inside S.S.B. Kirby**

S.S.B. Pit: Woah, where am I?

??????: Welcome, Pit.

S.S.B. Pit: Who are you?

??????: I am the person who gave you that bow.

S.S.B. Pit: Oh. What do you want?

??????: I have come to fulfill your dreams.

S.S.B. Pit: Really?

??????: No, stop having gay fantasies.

S.S.B. Pit: Actually, I'm bysexual.

??????: So you mean you like both?

S.S.B. Pit: Yes.

??????: Well, in that case, want to make out?

S.S.B. Pit: Sure, baby.

The mysterious woman and Pit start to make out.

**Outside S.S.B. Kirby**

S.S.B. Kirby: Wow, Dry Karry, that is one messed up mind of yours.

S.S.B. Kirby's stomach: Actually it did happen.

S.S.B. Kirby: Shutup Pit!

Goombario: We should get moving.

S.S.B. Kirby: Right.

The Six of them start heading for the gay fortress.

**Super Smash Bros. Brawl Dimension: Gay fortress**

S.S.B. Zelda: Sir! Our intel have discovered something interesting.

S.S.B. Pokemon Trainer: What is it, Zelda?

S.S.B. Zelda: Some straights from another dimension.

S.S.B. Pokemon Trainer: Send Wario, and Ganondorf to the front lines.

Meanwhile....

Luigi: Are we there yet? I'm a gettin' a tired.

S.S.B. Kirby: We're about a quarter of the way.

S.S.B. Ganondorf: And a quarter of the way it shall be.

S.S.B. Wario:.............................

Goombella: Uh, what's wrong with your companion.

S.S.B. Ganondorf: I don't know. Samus has been acting like that too lately.

Ichigo: He's like that because his soul couldn't handle even looking at Samus's hot body.

S.S.B. Ganondorf: Then why is Samus like that?

Ichigo: She looked in the mirror....... naked.

Goombella: Excuse me but why are you here, Ichigo?

Ichigo: I too want to be like Wario.

Goombella: What?!

Ichigo: Why do you think Wario is smiling as he is immobile. Right now, Wario's mind is somewhere else. A better somewhere else.

Goombario: But who will be our spirit guide if you see her.

Ichigo: Don't worry. I've got that all taken care of.

S.S.B. Ganondorf: Can we get back to battling.

Mini-Boss: S.S.B. Ganondorf

S.S.B. Ganondo-

Ganondorf: Oh no. We fight the Super Smash Bros. Brawl way! Like a man! Because I like men!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Ok. The more challenging the fight is, the better!

Goombella: Then I'm sure you'll enjoy the challenge of Chess.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Shutup!

S.S.B. Kirby: Bring. It. On.

Luigi: Yeah what he said.

S.S.B. Kirby: Can we just get on with the fight?

Goombario: Not until, I've said something cool. And I'll start out the battle by showing you my awesome attack.

*Pause*

Goombario: From the extremely painted slaughter house, diced tomatoes, flattened bicycle, I call upon you! Orange Tacoooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!

There is a sudden explosion in mid-air. And then an Orange Taco appears out of the dust, with Hillary Clinton's face on it!

Punio: THE FACE!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Where the heck did you come from?

Punio: You fed me a cookie and when you left I followed you in hope that you might once again give me a cookie so I hid in your butt and didn't come out up until now.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: And you did this all for a cookie?

Punio: Yep!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: I'M GONNA' KILL YOU! I'LL MAKE YOUR DEATH LEGENDARY!

Punio: Help, Goombella, she's gonna' kill me!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Oh I'll do more than kill you. First I am gonna' torture starting with sticking my HEAD IN YOUR A**!

Goombella: Koopa Troopa Jr.! Go to your room!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: But my room is in an entirely different dimension, and hey wait a minute! Your not my mom!

Goombella: Koopa Troopa Jr.!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Yes, mother.

Koopa Troopa Jr. scowls at Punio and receives a tongue stick-out back as he walks to his room that suddenly appeared before him. In the meantime, Our heroes and S.S.B. Ganondorf, battle fiercely......

S.S.B. Ganondorf: Give up! You don't even-

S.S.B. Wario: It's not what you....... think it is....... Samus....... Stay away.......... The... Scroll............. Pokemon Trainer's most... Secret.... Hiding place....... Ungh!

Goombario: He's dying!

Dry Karry: Now I'll have a ghostie friend!

Ichigo: People don't become ghosts here, Dry Karry. They turn into trophies. But once Wario turns into a trophie, he'll decentegrate.

S.S.B. Wario: !!!!!!!!

Goombella: Isn't the-

Ichigo: You can't help him now. He's been exposed to her for some time now.

Luigi: But you made Samus's body seem worth seeing.

Ichigo: Some times, the truth hurts. Some times, it is better to tell a lie, than to tell the truth.

Luigi: Too bad, Samus is an enemy.

Ichigo: She's not.

Goombario: But that's Illogical.

Ichigo: I'll explain it tonight when we set up camp. Tomorrow we reach our destination. For now, we keep on moving.

S.S.B. Wario then crumbled to dust and the wind blew it away.

S.S.B. Ganondorf's walkie talkie: Come in Ganondorf!

S.S.B. Ganondorf: What?

S.S.B. Zelda: Pokemon trainer wants you to fall back to base and report in immediately or I'll go straight on you.

S.S.B. Ganondorf: Please! Zelda have mercy!

S.S.B. Zelda: You have ten minutes to get here. Over and out.

Goombario: Why were you smiling when you begged her for mercy.

S.S.B. Ganondorf: I'm a double agent, kid.

Goombario: Who's side are you really on?

S.S.B. Ganondorf: Noone's and Everyone's.

And then S.S.B. Ganondorf started walking home intending to be late, singing the bow chica wow-wow phrase as he did so.

S.S.B. Kirby: We should get a move on.

Goombella: What?!

Goombella kicked S.S.B. Kirby in the nuts.

S.S.B. Kirby: GYAAAAA!!!! What was that for?!

Goombella: Sorry, I thought you said let's get it on.

S.S.B. Kirby: Do you want to get it on?

Goombella kicks Kirby in the nuts.

Goombella: If you already knew I wasn't ok with that then why did you ask again?

S.S.B. Kirby: Look, I haven't seen women in years! Ok! Ever since Zelda and Peach went gay and Samus went missing we've all been starving for women!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Can I come out now?

Punio: Me too?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Why are you in here?

Punio: Actually I'm in your butt, and I'm stuck.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: What are you doing in my butt?!

Punio: Goombella didn't have any cookies on her. Believe me, I checked everywhere.

Goombella: You pervert!

Ichigo: It's a perverted dimension your in. Get used to it.

Goombella: You know, although I'm used to your random appearances and dissapearances, it's still creepy.

Ichigo: Oh I would do everything to her.

Goombella: What?!

Goombella kicks Ichigo in the nuts.

Goombella: Explain why you said that and why your not screaming in terror.

Ichigo: I said that because I was talking to Punio, and the reason I didn't scream in terror was because I replaced my balls with-

Goombella: Balls of steel?

Ichigo: No, Koopa Troopa Jr.'s balls.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: What?! How did you do that without me noticing?!

Ichigo: While you were sleeping and by the way you can't have kids now. I didn't find a substitute for yours.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Couldn't you have given me yours?!

Ichigo: Noone deserves to wear my balls but me!

Goombella: Now that Koopa Troopa Jr.'s ballless, the first thing I'm gonna' do is kick him there!

Goombella lives up to her promise, and while life sucked for Koopa Troopa Jr., Our heroes moved on and then it turned to night and they decided to spend the night three quarters of the way there and for those of you who are reading this who need numbers, 3/4. If you do not know what I am talking about when I say three quarters and/ or 3/4 then either you aren't over 4th grade or your dumb.

Goombella: Ichigo, tell us, what has happened to Samus.

Ichigo: I don't think I'm ready to tell you and I don't think your ready to hear it but I made a promise so I guess I can tell you. A long, long, long, long time ago, just recently after the "incident" which created the gays for atleast in this world, Samus became inactive and wouldn't speak. Marth was first one, he saw her and kind of..... went further but boy did he pay the price. I can't tell you why on what happens next. Marth became Immobile and wouldn't talk, he was sick, and he was constantly monitored. One day before his death, he said these words "I was in a unforgettable Hell. And an Entity haunted me there. Samus, something's wrong with Samus. But I have a feeling it's not Pokemon Trainer's fault. Wario, find out about the truth for me." Then he died. And you can probably figure out what happened to Wario's fate. You, Luigi, you said Samus was an enemy, right now, she is neither friend or foe.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: This so reminds me of the Movie Jennifer's body.

Ichigo: That movie is innapropiate, Koopa Troopa Jr., remember there are people reading this and your making the Author seem to be someone else.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: What?

Ichigo: Never mind.

End of Chapter

No mini-chapter for this chapter.


	14. Chapter 13: Kirby's father

**The Paper Mario Chronicles 2:**

**An adventure through time**

**Chapter 13: Kirby's father**

**The Super Smash Bros. Brawl Dimension: The gay fortress**

V.O.O.N.- In order to save the world, our heroes must obtain the star rod from Bowser Jr. and to do that they must get ten scrolls. Our heroes currently possess Eight. They now have entered the Super Smash Bros. Brawl Dimension to find it. Upon entering they met S.S.B. Mario and Link which brought them to S.S.B. Metaknight who told them where to find it. Now Goombella, Koopa Troopa Jr., Goombario, Luigi, Dry Karry, and S.S.B. Kirby must enter the Gay Fortress to obtain the next scroll.

S.S.B. Kirby: We're finally here.

Koopa Troopa Jr. looks at the giant metal door that appears to have no opening device in front of him.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: How do we get inside?

??????: We can help!

Everyone turns around to see S.S.B. Metaknight and his army.

S.S.B. Kirby: Metaknight! What are you doing here?

S.S.B. Metaknight: I no longer will watch this world crumble before me! I have come to cleanse this land!

S.S.B. Metaknight turns to his men;S.S.B. Mario, Link, Diddy Kong, R.O.B., and Mr. Game and Watch.

S.S.B. Metaknight: Men, No matter how hard your opponent fights, no matter how much the odds are against us, do not fall! Tonight we make a stand. TONIGHT, WE DIE IN HELL!!!!!!!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: You so got that from the movie, "300".

S.S.B. Metaknight: None of my men have seen the movie, "300". Men! Tear down this door!

**Inside the Gay Fortress**

S.S.B. Princess Peach: Sir, they've breached level 1!

S.S.B. Pokemon Trainer: So what? They've still got like 9 more levels to go.

Meanwhile.....

**Inside the Gay Fortress: Level 1**

S.S.B. Kirby: Another door. Think ya' can take this one down too, Diddy Kong.

Diddy Kong puts a can of highly explosive beans in his mouth and blasts the door open. They keep going 'till they breach level 5.

**Inside the Gay Fortress: Intel Room**

S.S.B. Zelda: Sir, they're already at level 5!

S.S.B. Pokemon Trainer: This can't be happening! Send in everyone we've got!

**Inside the Gay Fortress: Level 5**

Goombella: This is too easy.

??????: And this is as far as you go.

S.S.B. Kirby: Ganondorf!

S.S.B. Ganondorf: Did you miss me?

S.S.B. Pit: My arrows are gonna' poke your eyes out!

S.S.B. Marth: Time to die!

S.S.B. Ike: Yeah! What he said!

S.S.B. Marth: Shutup!

S.S.B. Ike: Yeeeeeeeeess, Mastur.

S.S.B. Princess Peach: It's Peach and butter and jelly time!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: No offense but that was really gay.

S.S.B. Princess Peach: Your mean!

S.S.B. Princess Peach explodes.

S.S.B. Ice climbers: She deserved it.

S.S.B. King Dedede: Yeah, what he/she said.

S.S.B. Lucario: ...........................

S.S.B. Pikachu: Pikachu!

Goombario: Woah, we are up against a lot here.

Meanwhile.......

**The Gay Fortress: Intel Room**

S.S.B. Zelda: Sir, we're winning. Princess Peach is dead though.

S.S.B. Pokemon Trainer: Good, good.

S.S.B. Pokemon Trainer gets up from his chair and enters his throne room. He then goes behind his massive chair and there is a door hidden behind it leading into the wall the chair is supposedly leaning on. Inside, he enters a room with S.S.B. Samus in it.

S.S.B. Pokemon Trainer: Greetings, Samus.

**The Gay Fortress: Level 5**

Goombella's health is at 50/500

Koopa Troopa Jr.'s health is at 68/500

Goombario's health is at 55/500

Dry Karry's health is at 29/500

Luigi has been dropped out of the battle.

S.S.B. Marth is at 0.1/500

Goombella: Marth, Before we officially kill you, it pains me to do so, answer me this. Why do you serve the gay side if you are straight?

Marth: Because they are the only ones who can fix Samus.

Goombella finishes off Marth with a head-bonk.

S.S.B. Kirby: Let's move on!

Everyone: Right!

Diddy Kong blasts open the next door and moves on to level 6.

**The Gay Fortress: Intel Room**

S.S.B. Zelda: Sir! Everyone's dead! We're the only ones left!

S.S.B. Pokemon Trainer: When they get here, you must be the last defense before they reach the throne room.

S.S.B. Zelda: Yes, sir!

S.S.B. Pokemon Trainer leaves.

**The Gay Fortress: Level 10**

S.S.B. Diddy Kong blasts the last door and everybody goes through it.

**The Gay Fortress: The room of rooms**

Everyone enters a room and there are five doors. Two on the left, one at the front wall, and one at the right, including the one they just emerged from. The first door on the left says: Armory and training rooms. The next one says: Occupation rooms. The one at the front wall says: Intel room. The one at the right wall says: Kitchen, bathrooms.

S.S.B. Metaknight: Anyone need to use the restroom?

Everyone:.........................

S.S.B. Metaknight: Then my first order is to raid the Kitchen for supplies and set up our primary base in the men's room.

Goombella: What?!

S.S.B. Metaknight: Sorry, Goombella, but your the only girl here. You can stay in the women's room if you like.

Goombella: Fine.

The next morning...

All of them went into the Intel room.

S.S.B. Metaknight kicked down the door. S.S.B. Pokemon Trainer and Zelda were in the room.

S.S.B. Metaknight: It's over Pokemon Trainer.

S.S.B. Pokemon Trainer: Or so you think!

S.S.B. Pokemon Trainer throws a mind-control device on S.S.B Metaknight and dissapears with S.S.B. Zelda in a cloud of smoke.

Goombella: Oh no! Metaknight's under his control!

S.S.B. Kirby: I'll deal with him!

Everyone leaves.

S.S.B. Kirby: Just you and me.

S.S.B. Kirby and Metaknight have an epic fight. Kirby is thrown through the window and Metaknight follows. Kirby lands on a ledge. He runs to a little platform hanging over a pit. A dead end.

S.S.B. Metaknight: You'll die now Kirby unless you join me...

S.S.B. Kirby: I'll never join you! You killed my father!

S.S.B. Metaknight: I, am your father.

S.S.B. Kirby: No! That's not true! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!!!

S.S.B. Metaknight: Search your feelings. You know it to be true.

S.S.B. Kirby then fell off the pit and landed on the Millenium Falcon and drove off with Princess Leia, Han Solo, Chewbaca, R2-D2, and C-3PO. Hey wait a minute? Just what am I reading while sipping a coffee? You know what? I QUIT!

*Narrator leaves*

Sorry for the Inconvenience but the Narrator just left so he we had to hire a new one.

After everyone got back at H.Q....

S.S.B. Metaknight: Thanks for restoring peace and straightness to Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

Goombario: But what about Pokemon Trainer and Zelda?

S.S.B. Metaknight: We'll take care of them. You should be getting back to your own dimension now...

S.S.B. Mario: It is time....

Suddenly Goombella, Goombario, Koopa Troopa Jr., Luigi, and Dry Karry all woke up back on the moon and Goombella had a new scroll in her hands. And they never met Ichigo Kurosaki or anyone from the Super Smash Bros. Brawl Universe ever again.

Goombella: Might as well read it. To get the Star Rod one must give it to him/herself and then use the Star Rod to go back in time and then give it to his or her self. Wait so that's how Bowser Jr. did it!

End of Chapter


	15. Chapter 14: Red's bad day

**The Paper Mario Chronicles 2: **

**An adventure through time**

**Chapter 14: Red's bad day**

**The Great Tree Hotel**

Goombella and co. were all in the Great Tree Hotel.

Punio: Wait, I thought the Great Tree Hotel blew up or something.

Narrator: No, that was the Great Tree before it was turned into a Hotel and that happened in The Paper Mario Chronicles one and then you all turned it into a Hotel.

Punio: Wait, I'm confused.

Narrator: Whatever. Everybody's in a hotel now....

Goombario: Now that we have all the scrolls I suggest we get the star rod!

Goombella: Ok, let's try it!

Another Goombella appeared out of nowhere and used the star rod to make another star rod and then gave one to Goombella. Goombella then went back in time to go give herself the star rod.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Now we can kick Bowser Jr.'s butt and show him what a real jr. is like!

????: You won't be able to beat him without me.

Everyone: It's Captain Jack! And he's back in black!

*Background music switches to Back in black by AC DC (Forgive me if I spelled the name wrong.)

Goombella: B-But how?

Captain Jack: Apparently some anonymous fan wouldn't stop bugging the author to put me back. (You know who you are b****.)

Koopa Troopa Jr.: What was Hell like?

Captain Jack: Dude, they like grind your balls over and over again and you can hear Michael Jackson laughing in the background.

Goombella: I don't want to hear anymore!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Wuss.

Goombella: Wait what about that Ichigo guy from Bleach (Bleach is an anime that the author likes.)

Ichigo: YEAH! THESE ARE MY KIDS AND YOU'LL NEVER TAKE THEM FROM ME!

Captain Jack Sparrow calls 911. Minutes later the police come in and drag Ichigo outside so they can beat him up.

Goombella: Anyways, let's go kick Bowser Jr.'s butt now.

Captain Jack Sparrow: Ok, let's go into Toad-town and go up to Shooting Star Summit and then up Star Way and then into Star Haven and then up to Bowser Jr.'s castle!

Everyone: Yeah!

**Toad Town**

Everyone stops at the Toad House to rest. The next morning Goombella wakes up to find a note on the other side of the bed. It reads: Koopa Troopa Jr. was here. Later Goombella kicked Koopa Troopa Jr. in the nuts.

Narrator: Wait a minute, why is a koopa attracted to a goomba?

Anonymous person: Why does everything that Mario helps have to kiss him?

Narrator: Just what exactly do you mean?

The same anonymous person: Well there's Goombaria, Goombella, Peach, that floating cloud thing that lives in Boggly woods in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, dare I go on?

Narrator: No thankyou, I see your point.

Later... Goombella and co. finally made it to Star Haven.

Goombella: I'm so glad we got past all those floating fire things.

Goombario: Those things were scary.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Well maybe you shouldn't of p***** them off.

*Flash-back time!*

Goombella and co. are walking up Star Way.

Goombario: Ooh look! A floating fire thing!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Dude don't p*** them off.

Goombario: Back off yo.

Goombario starts p****** on the floating fire things.

*Uh... Un-Flash-back time? Oh whatever.*

Twink: Goombella! Your still alive! Why are you still alive?

Goombella: What's wrong with me being still alive?

Twink: Oh nothing.

Twink goes into his room.

Goombella: Something fishy's going on.

Twink leaves and locks his room.

Goombella: Dang it! He locked it!

Later...

**Star Haven Toad House**

Goombella: Goombario, Koopa Troopa Jr., I need you to mug Twink.

Both: What for?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Are you addicted to crack?

Goombella: Why, you have any?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: MY CRACK!

Goombella: NO! Why would I be addicted crack? Heh heh.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: We can see through your lies, you dumb blonde.

Goombella kicks Koopa Troopa Jr. in the nuts.

Goombella: Anyways, I need you two to mug him and rob him of the key so I can see what he's got to hide.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: That's what he said.

Goombella: Would you grow up?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Fine we'll go do it.

Later...

**Star Haven Toad House**

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Hey Goombella we got you the key.

Goombella: Oh really? Was it easy?

Goombario: Yeah, Twink was a piece of cake.

Goombella: Where is he now?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Oh he's dead.

Goombella: WHAT?! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL HIM!

Goombario *whispering*: Dude, I told you not to tell her.

Koopa Troopa Jr. *whispering*: Sorry, it just came out yo.

Goombella: Well what did you do with his body?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Uh...

Flash-back time!

**Tubba Blubba's fortress**

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Look do you want it or not?

Tubba Blubba: Ok... Here's the money.

Tubba Blubba hands Koopa Troopa Jr. 500 coins. Goombario hands Tubba Blubba Twink's dead body. Tubba Blubba eats it.

Uh... UnFlash-back time!

**Star Haven Toad House**

Goombella: Well if Tubba Blubba ate him then won't people notice and start to investigate?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Don't worry we got that covered.

Meanwhile...

**Star Haven Sanctuary**

Skolar: Hey has anybody noticed twink isn't here.

????: Sorry I'm late guys!

Muskular: You don't look like Twink. You don't sound like Twink. You don't feel like Twink.

Muskular licked the guy.

Muskular: And you certainly don't taste like Twink. If you are the real twink then what's my favorite color?

????: Shutup and get me a coffee.

Muskular: Hi Twink! Hey guys, this really is Twink!

Meanwhile...

**Star Haven Toad House**

Goombella: What's his name?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Twinkie. Twinkie is Twink's brother.

Goombella: Well I guess I better go see what was in that room of his.

**Outside of Twink's Mysterious Room**

Goombella unlocks the door and walks in.

Goombella: Hey look! A diary!

Goombella starts reading the diary.

Twink's Diary: Day.... I have no frikkin' idea what day this is... Anyways, today I was gonna' give Goombella a bazillion dollars and just in case she ends up reading this diary, I'm not telling where I put the money.

Goombella: Dang it!

Dry Karry: Ha ha!

Goombella: Shut up!

Goombario: Now that that's out of the way, can we go to Bowser Jr.'s Castle?

Luigi: Yeah!

Dry Karry: Afterwards I want to use the Star Rod to make me alive and not undead again!

Luigi: I want to be brave like Mario and star in my own games!

Goombario: I want to save Goombaria and my family from their deaths!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: I want to be king instead of Bowser!

Goombella: I want to save Mario and go on adventures! What do you want, Random person next to me?

Random person next to Goombella: I want chicken! I want liver! Meow Mix! Meow Mix! Please deliver!

Everyone:....................

Koopa Troopa Jr.: You deserve to die yo.

Random person next to Goombella: What?

Koopa Troopa Jr. rips the random person next to Goombella's heart out.

Later...

**Half-way to Bowser Jr.'s castle...**

Luigi: Are we there yet?

Goombella: We get there when we get there!

Dry Karry: Goombella, Koopa Troopa Jr.'s poking me!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Am not!

Dry Karry: Are too!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Am not!

Dry Karry: Are too!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Am not!

Goombella: EVERYONE JUST SHUTUP!

Later...

**Bowser Jr.'s Castle**

Goombaria: Bowser Jr. We have intruders.

Bowser Jr.: Hmm... Send in the Koopa Bros....

Goombaria: Yes sir...

Meanwhile...

**Entrance to Bowser Jr.'s castle**

Goombella: All right! We're inside the castle!

Count Blech: I'm here to kick your butts!

Goombella: Your not supposed to show up 'till Super Paper Mario.

Count Blech: Oh yeah. Bye for now! Blech!

Count Blech leaves.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: We could've totally whooped his butt. Too bad he doesn't show up 'till Super Paper Mario.

Goombario: It is a shame.

????: We're here to stop you!

????: Yeah! What he said!

* * *

????: *Munch* *Munch* Man this taco is good!

????: Would you drop the taco?! We're facing the enemy!

????: Fine....

The person drops the taco.

????: Anyways... We have returned! The Koopa Bros.!

Red: Red!

Yellow: Yellow!

Black: Black!

Green: Green!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Woah! Woah! Woah! I thought you guys were loyal to me and I thought that Red was dead.

Red: Yeah, well, I'm okay now.

Yellow: And the reason where on Red's team now is because we got tired of doing nothing but sitting around and doing nothing! *Munch* *Munch*

Red: Dude did you pick that up off the floor?

Yellow: Maaaaaaaaybe.

Red: What is wrong with you?!

Yellow:.........................

Red: Anyways... Prepare for a whoopin'!

Mini-boss: The Koopa Bros.

Red starts out with 100 hp

Yellow starts out with 100 hp

Green starts out with .000000000000000000000009 hp because nobody likes the color green.

Green: Hey!

Black starts out with 100 hp

Goombella starts out with 100 hp

Goombario starts out with 100 hp

Dry Karry starts out with 100 hp

Luigi starts out with .00000000000000000009 hp because nobody likes Luigi and he's wearing green.

Luigi: That's it! I can't take all this harassment anymore!

Luigi jumped off Bowser Jr.'s castle and plummeted to his death.

Goombella: ......................

Red: ......................

Yellow: *Munch* *Munch*

Red: Oh for pete's sake man! WOULD YOU JUST GET RID OF THAT FRIKKIN' TACO!

Yellow: Just let me finish it.

Red:........Fine. Hurry up and finish it.

Yellow: *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch**Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch**Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch*

Red: My patience has run out!

Red grabbed Yellow's taco and threw it off Bowser Jr.'s Castle.

Yellow: My- My- MY TACO!!!!

Yellow jumped off Bowser Jr.'s Castle for his beloved taco. He caught up to it and ate it.

Meanwhile...

**In Mid-air**

Yellow: I'm finally reunited with my taco.

Luigi: Oh, hello.

Meanwhile...

**Entrance to Bowser Jr.'s Castle**

Red: Now can we start fighting?

Everyone:................................

Red: Ok let's-

Black: Can I use the bathroom?

Red: Make it quick.

Black walks up to the door and finds that it's locked.

Black: Um, it's locked. What do I do?

Black pees off the side of Bowser Jr.'s castle.

Black: Tee-hee! Someone's gonna' look up from below and get peed on from a koopa hundreds of miles up.

Meanwhile...

**In Mid-Air**

Luigi and Yellow look up.

Luigi: Is- Is that pee?

The pee surpasses Luigi and Yellow's speed and goes beyond them as they fall.

Meanwhile...

**Where Princess Peach's castle used to be**

A Toad: Isn't it a lovely day? It makes me want to sing! Ahem!.............

Music starts playing.

The Same Toad: Mr. Sun came up and he smiled at me! He said it's gonna' be a good one, just wait and see! I jumped out of bed, and I ran outside feeling so extra extra satisfied! It's the best day Ev-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!

Chorus: Best day ever!

The Same Toad: It's the best day Ev-eeeeee-

That same toad looked up.

The Same Toad: Is that pee?

That same toad got peed on by Black.

The Same Toad: M- M- MY DAY IS RUINED! THERE'S NOTHING TO LIVE FOR NOW!

The Same Toad pulled out a knife and sliced his throat open.

Another Toad: What a beautiful day. Isn't this just wonderful honey?

That Same Toad's wife: It sure is. Hey what do you suppose that is?

That Same Toad: It appears to be... OH MY GOD IT'S A DUDE! SOMEBODY CALL 911!"

Meanwhile...

**Entrance to Bowser Jr.'s Castle**

Black: Wow that didn't turn out to well. Maybe I shouldn't have done that.

Smokey the Bear: And remember kids, always tell an adult when you see a fire.

Black: Dude, this wasn't even about fire. No wait, his body spontaneously combusted. (It means caught on fire for all you dummies who're reading this.)

Smokey the Bear: Ha ha!

Black: Go to Hell, Smokey the Bear.

Smokey the Bear puts a gun to Black's head.

Black: I don't care what you threaten me with. Screw you Smokey the Bear, Screw you Goombella, Screw you Red, Screw you Green, Screw you Dry Karry, Screw you Koopa Troopa Jr., Screw you Goombario,-

Black turns towards the person who's reading this.

Black: Screw you America!

Smokey the Bear then shoots Black.

Smokey the Bear: Whelp. I'm out of here.

Smokey the Bear dissapears through a cloud of smoke. Smokey the Bear reappears through a cloud of smoke.

Smokey the Bear: Oh yeah, I almost forgot. And kids, be sure to do crack in your teenage years.

Chief of Police: There he is! Get him!

Smokey the Bear: Oh! Got to go kids! Bye!

Smokey the Bear dissapears through a cloud of smoke.

Goombella: Hopefully we won't be seeing him again.

The Chief of Police and his men teleport out of the world of Mario.

Red: Looks like it's just me and you Green.

Green: Yay! I'm actually gonna' be useful for once!

????: Stay right there!

Green: Hello there, who're you?

????: I'm Parakarry's replacement, Parakarry's er... Dry Karry's bro. But you can all call me Paralarry. Anyways, I've got you a letter from your relatives.

Green: Ooh! Give it here!

Paralarry hands Green his letter.

Dry karry: Hi bro.

Paralarry: What's up?

Dry Karry: Oh I'm chillin' with Goombella and co.

Paralarry: Well you sure picked the person to chill with. And you are?

Goombella: Goombella.

Paralarry: Goombella, your so hot, you melt the lava of Mt. Lavalava.

Goombario: Wow he's smooth.

Paralarry: Goombella, your so hot, you made steam look cool. I'll come up with more later. Later!

Paralarry leaves.

Green: Now let's read my letter! Ahem! Dear Fwasnut or would you rather be called Green?, How goes your adventure? We would like you to come home though. We know you won't so we're gonna' offer you some crack. OOH CRACK! I LOVES MA' CRACK! I'M COMIN' MA AND PA!

Green ran home from Bowser Jr.'s castle but forgot that the castle was in the air and plummeted to his death.

Red: Wow, Green was the only one who died an innocent death. But he isn't all that innocent because he would've eventually died from taking all that Crack. Just goes to show to not do Crack. Now that all of my men-

Koopa Troopa Jr.: My men!

Red: Whatever. Now that they're all dead I don't really stand a chance so I'm out of here.

Red leaves the smart way by one of Bowser's flying machines.

Red: You haven't seen the last of me!

End of Battle.

Goombella: Well I'm movin' on. Howa' about you guys?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Whatever.

Goombario: I'm ready.

Dry Karry: Let's go.

V.O.O.N. (A.K.A. the narrator.): And so that's how Goombella and co. defeated the Koopa Bros. without even having to do anything and seriously folks, don't do crack.

End of Chapter

Luigi/ Yellow Mini-Chapter

Meanwhile...

**Where Princess Peach's Castle use to be**

Police Officer: Ahuh, just leave it to us.

The Toad who called 911: Thankyou sir.

The Toad who called 911 and his wife leave. The Police Officer looks up.

Police Officer: Is- Is that two dudes?

Yellow and Luigi land dead. The Police Officer pulls out his radio-talk thing... Oh I'll just call it a radio.

Police Officer: Yes sir. I'd like to report an unusual case of two people falling out of nowhere.................... What? What do you mean fired? You can't fire me!

Another Police Officer: Hi, um, I'm here to take your place.

Police Officer: Well if the law is going against me then I'll just turn to the dark side!

The Evil Police Officer stabs the other Police Officer.

Evil Police Officer: Muahahahahahaha!!! From this day on, I shall be known as the Evil Police Officer! Muahahahahahaha!!!!

The Evil Police Officer runs away.

End of Mini-Chapter

Red Mini-Chapter

**In Mid-air**

Red: Where should I go?

The engine of the flying machine Red is in starts to fail.

Red: No! No! No! No! No!

Red crashes on an island not to far away from Lavalava Island.

**An Island not too far away from Lavalava Island**

Red is not too far away from the crash-site.

Red: Ungh...

Red opens his eyes.

Red: Where am I?

Red finds that he is surrounded by fuzzipedes. (If you don't know what these are then do you remember what that thing was inside the giant talking tuna in Paper Mario 1? If not then you must be a stupid dummie which means your not stupid your just.... stupid. Really stupid. I mean reeeeeeeeeeeeeally stupid. I mean, who could forget that?!)

Red:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!

End of Mini-Chapter


	16. Chapter 15: Return of Samus

**The Paper Mario Chronicles 2 An Adventure Through Time:**

**Chapter 15: Samus Returns**

**Bowser Jr.'s Castle**

Goombella, Goombario, Dry Karry, and Koopa Troopa Jr. entered Bowser Jr.'s Castle.

Goombella: Hey guys! A save-block! We should hit it since we didn't hit any meaning if we die we would have to start all over again!

Goombario: Noooooooo! We must hit that block!

Koopa Trols came and pwned them before they could hit the save-block resulting in a Game Over.

Koopa Trols: Pwned!

The person playing the game, named Zim picked up his gamecube and chucked it out the window. It landed on the sidewalk. Zim returned to the window armed with a bazooka. He obliterated what little remained of the gamecube. Then got in his car and drove to GameStop, purchased a Wii and the video-game, The Paper Mario Chronicles 2: An Adventure through time. He drove home, set up his wii and played his video-game and had to get back all the way to where Goombella, Goombario, Dry Karry, and Koopa Troopa Jr. got pwned by two Koopa Trols. He pwned them this time and hit the save-block.

Goombella: Thank goodness that Zim, the guy who's playing this video-game had so much determination that he bought a new game and started all over again. Now we have climb a long ways before we can defeat Bowser Jr.!

Goombella and Co. crossed a bridge and tried to enter the door that led into the pillar in the gigantic room but there was a force-field preventing them. Then Bowser Jr.'s voice could be heard.

Bowser Jr.: You'll have to go back across the bridge, down the stairs and go through each of the six doors and blow up an orb to get past the force-field! Muahahahaha!

Goombella and Co. went back across the bridge, down the stairs and into the room that had six doors in it. They took the first one. Inside was a dead end. The room had two pillars in it though. Then Ron's Mom from Harry Potter came.

Ron's Mom from Harry Potter: You see that Pillar? It's actually a teleporting device that'll teleport you to the train to Hogwartz! Run into it now!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: I'll go first!

Koopa Troopa Jr. ran into the wall but didn't go through it and instead hit a wall.

Ron's Mom from Harry Potter: Oh no, no, dear. I meant the other wall.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Oh.

Koopa Troopa Jr. ran into the wall and hit the wall instead of teleporting to the train to Hogwartz.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: What the heck? What're you pullin' old lady?

Ron's Mom from Harry Potter: Hahahahahahaha! That never gets old! Time to die!

Ron's Mom from Harry Potter turned into a duplaghost. Goombella jumped up and kicked the Duplaghost in the face. The Duplaghost dropped on his knees.

Duplaghost: Th- This isn't over yet!

The Duplaghost turned into a Core-X from Metroid Fusion. (Search it on Google if you don't know what this is, because I don't feel like explaining something this hard to explain.) The Core-X rammed into Goombella and shoved her against the wall. Then it rammed into Koopa Troopa Jr. and then Dry Karry, and then Goombario. Goombella coughed up blood.

Goombella: Is- Is this-*cough* *cough* Really the end?

Suddenly Samus in her power-suit broke through the roof and destroyed the Core-X.

Samus: Pwned.

Samus then began healing Goombella, for she was hurt the most.

Goombella: Samus? Is that really you? I thought that you were the reason everyone was turning gay in the Super Smash Bros. Brawl Universe, so they kept you locked away.

Warning! You will have to have played the Metroid Fusion, or have some knowledge of the Metroid Series, to understand, any of this.

Samus: Be quiet, you need the energy. I shall explain. After the BSL station collided with SR-388, I drove away in my ship thinking all was well. But it turned out that the Mother Dachora had been infested with the parasite-X. I did not know this of course. As I went into the hybernation-chamber, the infested Dachora took control of the ship and redirected it's course to the planet, Earth. Hoping that the X could thrive there. Fortunately, a meteor hit my ship and messed with the navigation systems. The ship drifted in space for over Fifty-years. Eventually the ship drifted to an Unknown planet and crash-landed in the woods. The ship's auto-eject sequence was activated and I was thrown out of the ship into a forest. My ship explod!ed, ensuring the death of the baby Dachora, the infested Mother Dachora, and the three etecoons. Stranded, I learned to survive on the Planet's ecosystem. One day in my primitive days, I saw Wario. He shot this strange gun thingy at me and I was knocked out. I awoke to find Marth in front of me. He said he found me and rescued me (as a statue) from Wario and then turned me back. How I turned into a statue, I do not know. I then went to the Laboratory place to look for my stolen power-suit. If you own Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the video-game, you should know the rest of the story. So I'll skip all the way to when we defeated Tabuu. After he was defeated, we formed an alliance. We hunted down all the Primids, and enemies left behind to extinction. Then we lived in peace.

Goombella: So how did you become where all guys or girls who get to close to you become gay?

Samus: One day I was walking along and all of a sudden, a portal opened up before me and Dante' from Final Fantasy said I was hot and he wanted me so to make sure only I could be his, he put a curse on me, making it so that any male or female that gets to close to me, other than Dante' will turn gay and not want me. He dissapeared and said he'd be back. Then Marth, my lover came and got too close because he didn't know and that's how he died. And if you read all the chapters of The Paper Mario Chronicles 2: An Adventure Through Time, you should know what happened next. So after Pokemon Trainer had fled, I said I wanted to help but the leader of the Super Smash Bros. Brawl Court, Metaknight, said no. So I snuck out at night and flirted with Dante' to bring me here and then kicked him in the nuts. He left. Then I heard noises below me, so I blasted the floor and saw you guys getting pwned by a Core-X. And here I am.

Goombella: Wow Samus, that was the saddest story I ever heard. So where's this orb we're supposed to blow up?

Samus: The Core-X was the orb.

Goombella: Oh. Let's go in Door #2 and pwn the next one.

Everyone went into the 2nd Door. Inside was the Infested Mother Dachora.

Mother Dachora: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Samus: YOU! YOUR THE WHOLE REASON FOR MY DESPAIR! I'M GOING TO FREAKIN' KILL YOU!

The Mother Dachora swalloed some pills. It turned into a weird creature resembling Ridley from the Metroid series.

Samus: Ah, sh**.

Dry Karry: How does one kill it?

Samus: I have to fire missiles at it, like Crazy.

Samus began firing missiles at it, like Crazy.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: I want to help! Hey, Ridley!

Ridley:...?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Samus will go out with you if you randomly blow up.

Ridley:...!

Ridley randomly blew up. A Core-X appeared. Samus pwned the Core-X. Then the floor beneath them cracked and they started falling. They landed. There seemed to be no exits. Then Luigi appeared.

Goombario: Luigi! What happened man?

Luigi:...

Goombario: Are you ok?

Luigi: Bowser Jr..

Goombario:?

Luigi: Bowser Jr.. He brought me back to life with the parasite-X. He made me stronger. And finally. Finally I'll win Princess Peach's heart. But she's the Shadow Queen now, but I'll win her heart. And I'll destroy Mario!

Goombario: Don't do this, Luigi.

Luigi: Time to die! !

Luigi started farting. His cap flew off. Luigi gained muscles in the arms and legs and grew 10x his size. His eyes turned white. His hair yellow and it bent up.

Luigi: TIME TO GO SUPER-SAITEN, AND !

Goombella kicked him in the nuts and Luigi turned into a Core-X. Samus pwned the Core-X.

Goombella: He always was a weakling. A door was revealed in front of them. They went through it to find Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach.

Goombella.: Lemme' guess. Bowser Jr. offered you to be our guide instead of Captain Jack Sparrow if you worked for him and stopped us? Dude, your fighting against us so you'll be able to guide us?  
Ichigo, Bowser Jr.'s insane!

Ichigo Kurosaki: MUST! KILLS! CAPTAIN! JACK! SPARROW!

Goombella: And I guess you are too...

Ichigo Kurosaki: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE!

Goombella: Whatever, let's kill him.

Goombella kicked Ichigo in the nuts. Ichigo was uneffected.

Goombella: No! That's not possible! Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Goombella took all her clothes off, Ichigo was engulfed in a blinding light. It was so intense that there was no Core-X to kill, it was disintegrated.

Samus: Let's go.

They went through the next door.

Goombella: Wait, don't we have to go back to the third door?

Samus: Screw the third door, we're making progress.

In the next room was Pokemon Trainer.

Pokemon Trainer: Bowser Jr. promised me revenge if I killed you.

Goombella: But wouldn't you still get revenge by killing us, even if Bowser Jr. didn't promise you revenge if you killed us?

Pokemon Trainer: Yes, but, wait, no, DOESN'T COMPUTE!

The robot Pokemon Trainer blew up. A Hard Core-X appeared. Samus pwned the Hard Core-X. They moved on into an elevator that had really bad music and since they had to go a long ways up, they had to listen to it for a long time. They entered a slightly roundish and bigger room. The doorway at the end led to stairs that led up to Princess Peach's part of the Castle.

Earlier...

**Island next to Lavalava Island**

Red landed on an island next to Lavalava island. He was surrounded by fuzzipedes.

Later...

Red left the Jungle and waved at his new friends, the fuzzipedes.

Red: Thanks for the sex!

Red turned around and bumped into the Red-Leader of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Red kicked him in the nuts, took out his pocket knife, slipped his throat, and then stabbed him in the back until his knife got stuck. Then he kicked him in the gut several times and finally choked him to death. He then carved Davy Jones on his shell, shoved him in a locker in the middle of the Jungle and threw him into the Ocean.

Red: Screw you, Davy Jones.

? ?: What about Indiana Jones?

Red: Uh...

Ghost of Davy Jones: I hate you.

Red: You can shutup.

Indiana Jones: Marukaite Chikyuu!

Red: You can shutup too.

The rest of the Mutant Ninja Turtles came. They thought Red was their leader and Red used them to get back to Bowser Jr.'s Castle for his revenge on Goombella, Goombario, Dry Karry, and Koopa Troopa Jr.

Later...

**Bowser Jr.'s Castle**

Samus: Where's the guy infested with the Hard-Core X?

?: Talking about us?

Red, and the Mutant Ninja Turtles stepped out of the shadows.

Red: Time for some revenge!

Red and the Mutant Ninja Turtles fused into a gigantic turtle monster called Turd-le.

Samus: Time to kick some Turtle a**.

Goombella: No wait! I'm the one who got us into this mess! Let me whoop his a**.

Samus: Ok.

Goombella tried kicking him in the nuts but Turd-le was uneffected. She then took off all her it appeared that Turd-le was obliterated but it rose out of the smoke.

Turd-le: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Puny scum! My Grandma' can bake cookies better than you!

Goombella: What does baking cookies have to do with anything?

Turd-le: Well my Grandma always made these delicious home-made cookies. Would you like to trAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Samus shoved a power-bomb up Turd-le's butt. Turd-le exploded.

Goombella: Now that's-

Everyone got covered in Turd-le guts.

Goombella: -Teamwork.

Everyone cleaned themselves up and went up the stairs.

Meanwhile...

**Bowser Jr.'s Castle: Security Room**

Bowser Jr.: What? They didn't go the way the we're supposed to and didn't fall into my trap?

End of Chapter


	17. Chapter 16: Bowser Jr's Demise

**The Paper Mario Chronicles 2:**  
**An Adventure Through Time**

**Chapter 16: Bowser Jr.'s Demise**

**Star Haven**

Twinkie walked up to Muskular.

Twinkie: It's a nice day, ain't it?

Muskular: It sure is, Twink.

Twinkie: I say, what do you suppose that thing in the sky is?

Muskular: It appears to be getting bigger.

Muskular was squashed by Tubba Blubba but not killed.

Muskular: Ack! A giant weird thingy is sitting on me!

Tubba Blubba: Me like Twink's dead body! Me think Twink's little brother taste better!

Tubba Blubba grabbed Twinkie.

Skolar: I say, what's all the Racket? *Gasp!* I say! He's got Twink!

Twinkie: No! No! I don't taste at all like Twink! I'm just an ordinary star-kid who's related to him! I can't die now! I'm still a virgin!

Muskular: And you still owe me money, jerk!

Tubba Blubba: Me eat you anyways!

Tubba Blubba ate Twinkie and all the rest of the Star Spirits except Muskular because he's gay.

Tubba Blubba: Now me go make Cameo appearance at Bowser Jr.'s Castle! But I don't know how to get there...

Muskular: Ungh...

Tubba Blubba: Hey you! You're not a Star Spirit, are you?

Muskular: Huh? Oh no. No. Heh heh.

Tubba Blubba: You know how to get to Bowser Jr.'s Castle?

Muskular: Yes.

Tubba Blubba: Great! You sniff the way for me!

Muskular: All I can smell is your a**.

Tubba Blubba: Get moving!

Later...

**Princess Peach's Castle**

Goombario, Koopa Troopa Jr., Dry Karry, Goombella, and Samus left the stairs and in front of them was Princess Peach's Castle. But before they could take their next step, Tubba Blubba and Muskular broke through the giant glass window of Princess Peach.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Hey, it's the guy we sold Twink's dead body to. What's he doing here?

Tubba Blubba: Tubba Blubba need Hubba Bubba Bubblegum! Now!

Goombella: Um, we don't have it.

Tubba Blubba: Then you die!

Mini-Boss: Tubba Blubba Tubba Blubba's hp starts at Infinite Muskular's hp starts at Infinite Goombella's hp starts at 9,002 Goombario's hp starts at 8,009 Koopa Troopa Jr.'s hp starts at 8,009 Dry Karry's hp starts at 1,007 Samus's hp starts at 9,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

Samus: Pwn.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Wait, is that- Muskular?

Muskular: 'Sup guys.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: What're you doing here?

Muskular: Tubba Blubba murdered everyone at Star Haven and spared me so I could take him here. And I know what you guys did to Twink.

Koopa Troopa Jr. and Goombario: Oh sh**.

Paralarry: Hey guys, am I la-Mmph!

Tubba Blubba grabbed Paralarry by the neck.

Tubba Blubba: Shoved up the a** time.

Paralarry: What?

Paralarry got shoved up Tubba Blubba's a**.

Dry Karry: Paralarry! My brother! ! That's it, Tubba Blubba, I'm gonna' kills you!

Tubba Blubba:I- I think I'm in love.

Donkey Kong: Hey baby. Wanna' come over to my place?

Tubba Blubba: I'd love to!

Tubba Blubba and Donkey Kong joined hands, completely forgot about everything else and left.

Muskular: I'm free. I'm free! I'M !

Muskular went to Dairy Queen to celebrate.

Dry Karry: Hey! Tubba Blubba! I'm gonna' kill you! Come back here so I can get my vengeance!

Dry Karry chased after Tubba Blubba and Donkey Kong.

Goombella: Oooooooooooook. Let's just move on.

End of Battle. Goombella and co. went through the hole in the Castle that Tubba Blubba made.

Meanwhile...

**Princess Peach's Castle: Security Room**

Bowser Jr.: Let's look at what we got. Apparently, Goombella found all the scrolls, got the star-rod, wasn't smart enough to use it to bring things back to normal but she made it this far. Can she even be stopped?

Goombaria:...

Kammy Koopa:...

Bowser Jr.: Ok, raise your hand if your an idiot.

Everyone raised their hand, even Bowser Jr..

Bowser Jr.: What? I'm an idiot! That's not possible! Well I'm not going to blow up for some reason. Instead, I'll use the star-rod to make myself intelligent. I wish I wasn't an idiot!

Meanwhile...

**Princess Peach's Castle**

Goombella: Ok, Bowser Jr. is just beyond this door. Everyone R-

?: Oh Samus... I'm back.

Samus: Dante'!

Dante: Time to become my wife Samus!

Samus: I will kill you and I will be free from this curse!

Dante: Bring it on!

Boss: Dante'!  
Dante starts out with 0. hp Samus starts out with 9,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 hp Goombella starts out with 9,009 hp Goombario starts out with 8,009 hp Koopa Troopa Jr. starts out with 8,009 hp

Goombella: I'm gonna' kick you in the nuts!

Samus: No wait! I have an idea! Fine! You want me? You got me!

Samus took of all her clothes. Everything in front of Samus was obliterated. End of Battle.

Goombella: Yay! Since Bowser Jr. was behind that door earlier, and everything in front of Samus was obliterated, that means Bowser Jr. was obliterated.

Bowser Jr.: Well, well, well, well. I say, Goombella. You're more clever than I thought. But this ends here and now! Your opponent is Goombaria!

Goombaria: I smoke pot. I mean, hello Goombella. It's either me, or you. And the way I see it, might as well be you!

Goombella: You stole that from a video-game advertisement or something, I don't know or care.

Goombaria: WHAT? MY LINES ARE MEANINGLESS? !

Bowser Jr.: No! Goombaria! She's using black-mail! Don't explode for some reason!

Goombaria: I'm- I'm sorry Bowser Jr.. I love you.

Goombaria exploded for some reason.

Bowser Jr.: ! I- I love you too.

Goombario: Hey! Back off my sister, you creep!

Bowser Jr.: Shadow Queen! Destroy them!

Shadow Queen: I'm like, polishing my nails right now.

Bowser Jr.: I told you a thousand times, not to polish, your nails!

Shadow Queen: Give a girl a break, will ya?

Bowser Jr.: If you don't get off your lazy butt and destroy them, I will take away your make-up priviledges, FOREVER!

Shadow Queen: Ok fine, Mr. Inferno.

Goombella and co.:...

Shadow Queen: Hey ya'll. I'm gonna' destroy you.

Goombella: Bring it-

?: MY LOVE! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ME!

Goombella: Is that Luigi?

Luigi landed in front of the Shadow Queen.

Luigi: Oh, Shadow Queen, will you become, my bride?

Shadow Queen: Sure!

Luigi and the Shadow Queen went off and got married.

Bowser Jr.: Well that was embarrasing. If I were smarter, I'd be able to defeat Goombella! I wish I was the smartest being in existence!

Bowser Jr.'s head started getting bigger.

Bowser Jr.: It's working! It's working! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wait, my head is getting to big!

Bowser Jr.'s head exploded. And the stupid Bowser Jr. tried to make himself the smartest being in existence, which was stupid and the cause' of his own death. Long live the dead skeleton. May it be live it's death for many centuries. Goombella came and took Bowser Jr.'s star-rod.

Goombella: I wish these star-rods didn't exist anymore and nobody knew the easy secret to getting a star-rod and the scrolls that told you the easy secret to getting a star-rod were destroyed and Mario and and the leader of the X-naughts were alive!

And so the star-rods dissapeared and nobody knew the secret to getting a star-rod and the scrolls that told you the easy secret to getting a star-rod were destroyed and Mario and the leader of the X-naughts became alive. Suddenly a voice could be heard.

V.O.O.N.: Bowser Jr. is dead, self-destruct sequence activated. Castle will self-destruct in five-minutes.

Goombella: Wait, where's Samus?

Samus's ship appeared.

Samus: Get in da' ship.

Everyone got in the ship and escaped the Castle. The Castle then blew up. Then the ship landed in Star-Haven.

**Star-Haven**

Goombella: Thanks Samus.

Samus: I'll see you next mission!

Samus drove off into space, free from Dante''s curse.

Muskular: Hey guys. I'm having a party, celebrating you guys defeating Bowser Jr..

Goombella: A party? Wouldn't you rather have a funeral, morning the deaths of the Star-Spirits?

Muskular: Nope.

Goombella: We'd love to come!

End of Chapter


	18. Epilogue

The Paper Mario Chronicles 2:  
An Adventure Through Time

Epilogue

Star Haven

Mario: Thanks for rescuing me, guys!

Goombella and co.: Your welcome.

Goombella: Aren't you upset though about Luigi's death?

Mario: Nope.

Leader of the X-naughts: Goombella, will you go out with me?

Goombella: No.

Leader of the X-naughts: Then the X-naughts will once again go evil!

The Leader of the X-naughts dissapears into fire.

Meanwhile...

Luigi's Home:

Luigi: Honey! I'm home!

Shadow Queen: Timmy was waiting for you!

Timmy: Hi daddy!

Meanwhile...

Donkey Kong's Place

Tubba Blubba: Oh Donkey Kong, that was the Best!

Donkey Kong: Once you go Donkey Kong, you never go back!

Diddy Kong came in the room.

Diddy Kong: Donkey Kong? Tubba Blubba? I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS !

Meanwhile...

Inside Tubba Blubba's Stomach

Twink, Twinkie, and all the rest of the Star-Spirits except Muskular are sitting in Tubba Blubba's Stomach

Twink:...F***!

Meanwhile...

Somewhere in the middle of the Ocean...

Captain Jack Sparrow is sailing in a boat.

Captain Jack Sparrow: Now that all of this is over, I can finally relax and go back to Pirate Life! Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life f-

Captain Jack Sparrow and his boat were swallowed by the same fish that swallows people in the mountain stage on Super Smash Bros. Brawl. There! Captain Jack Sparrow's dead! He's finally dead for good! Take that, you! (You know who you are, b****!)

Goombella's Bedroom

Goombella: Holy Crap! I just had the craziest dream!

Mario: What's wrong Honey?

Goombella: Holy crap! I just had the craziest dream!

Goombario: Are you ok?

Goombella: Holy Crap! I just had the craziest dream!

Punio: We're not biologically compatible.

Goombella: Holy Crap! I just had the craziest dream!

Tubba Blubba: What's wrong, Donkey Kong?

Goombella: Holy Crap! I just had the craziest dream!

Twink: What's wrong?

Goombella: Holy Crap! I just had the craziest dream!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: I don't a freakin' care.

Star Haven

Muskular: I put a sleeping spell on her that'll make her dream about having sex with like a bazillion people. Tee hee hee!

Mario: Hee hee, I remember when you did that to me!

Muskular:...

Mario: You jerk!

Mario punched Muskular in the face.

V.O.O.N.: And so all's well that end's well as long as Britain gets to beat up France and that is not a fore-shadowing of the next story that the author's going to write. Y'all Biscuit heads.

THE END. 


End file.
